Nouvelle Donne
by Chloochette
Summary: Quand l'Arche de Vérité a accompli son oeuvre, que les Oriis sont vaincus, que se passe t-il à la suite de cette dernière scène montrant l'équipe SG1 prête à découvrir les merveilles que lui réserve une planète jusqu'alors invisitée ?
1. Advienne que pourra

**Auteur **: Chloochette

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, personnages, contexte, histoire. Excepté le personnage de Zio Barhan, de Tarik, ainsi que la planète Gomora et ce qui s'y passe, qui sortent tout droit de mon imagination de fan frustrée par la fin de la série. Référence à toutes les saisons Stargate dans le désordre. Se situe à la fin de la saison 10, juste **après** l'Arche de Vérité. Ne prends pas en considération le spin off, Continuum, je considère que c'est fait, Baal est mort, les Goa'uld sont totalement vaincu... du moins, les seigneurs du système et autres grands maitres mégalomanes.

**Genre **: Spoiler Stargate INTEGRALITE. Mais plutôt mon prolongement, un Stargate Saison 11, épisode 1, si vous préférez... avec l'équipe SG1 qui s'apprète à passer la porte pour la mission sur P3K.. à la fin de l'Arche de Vérité. Bonne lecture.

**Couple** : Indéfini.

**Chapitre numéro 1**

**Advienne que Pourra...**

--

Les membres de l'équipe SG1 finirent d'enfiler leurs sacs à dos, une sentiment de victoire dans leurs coeurs. Depuis une semaine, ils pouvaient clamer haut et fort qu'ils avaient ENCORE sauvé la Galaxie, et même, deux Galaxies. Les Oriis étaient vaincus, maintenant les missions de routines reprenaient, sans grands méchants à combattre, seulement la routine.

Au détour d'un couloir, Mitchell lança le sujet avec un enthousiasme flagrant. Ce qui attira l'attention des soldats qui passaient à ce moment là.

- Ça fait bizarre de ne plus avoir une grosse bande d'affreux a combattre !

- C'est ce qu'on s'est dit lorsqu'on a vaincu les goa'uld et les réplicateurs, la première fois, relativisa Sam.

- Mais heureusement que Jackson et Vala était là, fit remarquer le militaire, taquin.

La voleuse fit un bond, puis se retourna vers son commandant, terriblement outrée par ce qu'il venait d'insinuer.

- Vous voulez dire que l'attaque des Oriis c'était notre faute ?

- Encaisse, tu t'habitueras, lui conseilla Daniel en lui serrant l'épaule.

- On a bien contribué à résoudre le problème non ? se justifia la jeune femme.

- C'est pas faux, avoua Mitchell, tout sourire.

- Il y a encore bien des planètes à explorer dans notre réseau de portes des étoiles, fit remarquer Teal'c, souriant discrétement.

- Allons voir quels mystères nous réserve P3K-546, annonça Daniel.

- Et quels Trésors ! ajouta Vala.

- Y aura bien quelque chose d'intéressant à voir, déclara Mitchell avant d'ajouter : Walter ? C'est parti !

Les coordonnées furent composées et la porte s'ouvrit. L'équipe SG1 prit une grande inspiration, et chacun souriant, ils traversèrent l'horizon des évènements. Mitchell en tête.

Ils reparrurent de l'autre côté, Mitchell était déjà face à eux, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, il annonça, tel un guide touristique :

- Bienvenue sur P3K-546, petite planète pleine de plante, habitée par un peuple encore inconnu, je vous propose d'aller faire un tour dans la ville !

- Allons y, répondit Daniel, tout autant enthousiaste que son compagnon.

Ils prirent donc la route vers la ville dont les plus hauts immeubles se devinaient depuis la porte. Il semblait que le peuple qui habitait ici était suffisament développé, à peu près à la même période d'évolution technologique que ne l'était la Terre. Voire un peu plus.

Daniel avait pris sa caméra et se plaisait à enregistrer tout ce qu'il voyait à l'approche de la ville. Une route goudronnée menait à la Porte, apparement le peuple de cette planète savait qu'elle était son utilité, mais ne l'avait pas élevée à un rang inestimable comme l'avait fait la majeure partie des peuples développés auquel le SGC avait déjà eu affaire. Visiblement ils n'avaient cure de ce que représentait les échanges extra planétaires, ce qui, en soi, était une première.

La ville s'éleva alors devant les yeux de SG1. Une cité immense, semblable à Atlantis, mais moins typiquement ancienne. Toutes les rues étaient magnifiques, richement décorées, et facilement accessibles. Les gens qui y évoluaient étaient simples, habillés chacun d'une manière différente dans une matière semblable à de la toile.

- Ils ont l'air... paisibles, fit remarquer Sam.

- ENFIIIN ! s'exclama Vala.

- Pardon ? s'informa Daniel.

- Enfin une planète avec un style vestimentaire sympa, compléta t-elle.

- Vous ne voyez aucun autre intérêt à cette planète ?

- Pour le moment ? Non, avoua Vala. C'est déjà bien, on a une raison valable de lier avec ces gens !

- Ouais, marmonna Mitchell.

Il allait ajouter que les considérations matérielles de Vala ne l'affectaient absolument pas quand une moto passa à toute allure à côté de lui. Il avait à peine eu le temps de la voir, mais il avait pu remarquer qu'elle n'était pas en contact avec le sol.

- Ça c'est carrément énorme ! s'exclama t-il. Teal'c ! Vous aviez déjà vu ça avant ?

- Non, je suppose que les populations relativement avancées sont en possession de système de téléportation qui évitent l'utilisation de ce genre d'engins, répondit le Jaffa, blasé.

- Ouais, mais avouez que c'est un sacré intermédiaire ! Il faut absolument qu'on parle à un dirigeant de cette planète ! s'exclama Mitchell dont l'excitation atteignait des niveaux jamais explorés.

- Totalement d'accord ! s'exclama Vala.

- Bien, je sens qu'on ne pourra pas s'opposer à eux s'ils sont dans cet état, remarqua Daniel.

Sam sourit en réponse à la raillerie de l'archéologue. Tous deux étaient ravis autant que leurs compagnons, même si, contrairement à eux, ils ne le montraient pas. De ce côté là, ils se la jouaient plutot Teal'c. Impassibles et attentifs. Le groupe se remit en marche, sous les exclamations extatiques de Cameron et Vala. Ils purent voir une voiture en lévitation, un magasin de fringues que Vala qualifia de "top tendance", un grand laboratoire de Chimie, qui fit presque haleter Sam, une école d'art martiaux, semblable au Judo, qui éveilla un semblant d'intérêt chez Teal'c, et une bibliothèque immense qui donna des frissons à Daniel. Finalement, lorsqu'ils parvinrent tous les cinq là où semblaient siéger les dirigeants de la planète, chacun avait ses raisons de tenter une alliance, ou du moins un permis de séjour, avec les habitants de P3K.

La porte s'ouvrit automatiquement à leur approche, à la manière des centres commerciaux terriens. Et une jeune femme se leva pour s'approcher d'eux. Elle semblait etre une secrétaire, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal.

- Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? s'informa t-elle.

- Oui, nous sommes des explorateurs venus de la Terre, et nous voudrions parler aux dirigeants de votre Monde, expliqua Daniel.

Si la jeune femme fut surprise par la requête, elle n'en montra rien. Préférant indiquer à l'équipe une salle d'attente, où d'autres personnes étaient déjà installées. Ils s'assirent donc, devisant à voix basse sur les attraits de la ville. L'un des occupants de la salle finit par leur demander qui ils étaient, et pourquoi ils avaient besoin de rencontrer l'Empereur.

- Nous venons d'une autre planète, expliqua Daniel, et nous aimerions poser les bases d'une alliance pacifique avec votre monde.

- Oh. C'est donc ça, l'Empereur sera surement ravi de vous rencontrer, mais c'est un homme qui pèse longtemps le pour et le contre avant de prendre une décision, j'espère que vos arguments tiennent la route, pas comme le dernier ayant voulu étendre son influence sur Gomora.

- Gomora ? C'est le nom de votre Monde ? s'informa Daniel.

- De notre Monde ? Non, surement pas, mais de notre Pays, expliqua le vieil homme. Au fait je m'appelle Broa Tarik. Je suis le directeur de l'une des plus grandes universités de Gomora.

- Oh, enchanté, je m'appelle Daniel, et voici Vala, Sam, Teal'c et Cameron, précisa l'archéologue. Vous enseignez dans cette université ?

- Il fut un temps où j'aurai répondu oui, mais ce n'est plus le cas, j'étais professeur d'Histoire, et, sans etre prétentieux, j'avais une certaine côte. Maintenant je m'occupe des affaires internes de l'établissement, et comme il s'agit d'une des trois grandes universités du Pays, je suis souvent convoqué dans le bureau de l'Empereur. Il porte un intérêt particulier à notre éducation.

- Comment est il... l'Empereur ?

- C'est un homme bon. Il n'est pas bien vieux, mais sa sagesse dépasse celle de beaucoup des habitants du Pays. Il se nomme Zio Barhan.

- Comment est il arrivé au pouvoir, c'est une lignée ou bien...

- Non, absolument pas. Il a été élu, au suffrage universel. Il plaisait beaucoup, surtout aux femmes, un charisme sans précédent, un vocabulaire rare pour un homme de cet age, des idées bien trempées, révolutionnaires parfois. Il était parfait pour le rôle.

Daniel allait continuer de poser des questions quand la secrétaire entra dans la salle d'attente et fit signe au professeur Tarik de la suivre. L'homme fit un signe chaleureux à l'archéologue et emboita le pas de la jeune femme, un air décidé marqué sur son visage.

- Ça semble etre une population équilibrée, déclara Sam.

- Oui, ils ont à peu près le même fonctionnement politique que le notre, d'après ce que l'on vient d'apprendre. J'ai hâte de rencontrer ce Zio Barhan.

- Idem ici, Daniel Jackson, annonça Teal'c.

Ils patientèrent encore une demi heure avant que la secrétaire ne vienne les chercher. Elle semblait toujours égale, rien ne transparaissait de son expression. Elle était neutre. Daniel aurait bien voulu ouvrir la conversation, mais il se retrouva face à un mur, et renonça.

Le bureau de l'Empereur était protégé par un garde armé, qui semblait aussi neutre que sa collègue. Il leur fit signe d'entrer, ce qu'ils firent. Une fois que la porte se fut refermée, ils avancèrent dans le grand bureau. Un homme était penché sur une pile de documents et semblait en lire un avec attention. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quarante ans. C'était un beau garçon, le tein halé, le visage fin et les traits nets. Il avait la silhouette du militaire bien entrainé, mais une expression de douceur qui était inhabituelle pour un homme de son envergure. Il secoua la tete en reposant le document et s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus seul. Il sourit et se redressa.

- Bonjour. Je ne crois pas avoir le plaisir de vous connaitre, déclara t-il d'une voix douce, posée.

- Bonjour, non en effet, nous ne nous connaissons pas, Monsieur Barhan, commença Daniel

- Je vous en pris, appelez moi Zio. Personne ne m'a jamais appelé monsieur, il ne manquerait plus que ça commence aujourd'hui, le coupa le jeune dirigeant.

Daniel sourit, il comprenait ce qui avait pu plaire chez cet homme aux habitants de cette cité. Il était simple, doux, mais il se dégageait de lui une aura de force et d'intelligence fine qui imposait le respect.

- Bien, Zio, je m'appelle Daniel, voici Cameron Mitchell, Samantha Carter, Vala Mal Doran et Teal'c, annonça l'archéologue pour la seconde fois de la journée. Nous sommes des explorateurs venus de la palnète Terre.

- Vous venez d'une autre planète ? reprit Zio en se renfrognant tout à coup. Vous voulez aussi convertir mon Etat à une religion pronant un fanatisme complet et totalement dénué de sens ?

Daniel ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Ainsi, le peuple de Gomora avait eu affaire aux prêcheurs. Mais vu que Tarik n'en avait pas parlé, ces derniers ne devaient pas avoir beaucoup inquiéter le gouvernement.

- Non non, absolument pas, le détrompa Daniel. Nous sommes ici en vue d'une alliance pacifique entre nos deux Mondes.

- Nous connaissons les etres dont vous avez fait référence, ajouta Sam. Ce sont des Prêcheurs au service d'êtres élevés, les Oris.

- Oui, ils ont en effet fait référence à ces entités surpuissantes, confirma Zio qui s'était détendu en entendant les deux nouveaux venus le détromper sur leurs intentions. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer dans ce cas. Que puis je faire pour vous ?

Daniel et Sam ne surent que répondre, il était rare qu'on leur proposa si vite de faire part de leurs désirs, ils n'étaient pas préparer à cela. Ce fut Vala qui prit la parole, au grand Damn de Daniel.

- Nous aimerions juste flâner dans votre cité pour l'instant, et nous souhaitions vous informer que nos intentions étaient pacifiques et seulement légèrement intéressées.

Daniel resta sans voix. Finalement il ne regrettait pas que la jeune femme ait pris la parole, ce qu'elle avait dit n'était pas exactement les termes qui étaient généralement mis sur le tapis lors d'une premiere rencontre, mais au moins ils avaient le mérites d'etre agréables et désintéressés. Un miracle venant de Vala.

Zio se redressa, un sourire magnifique sur ses lèvres, il semblait totalement détendu à cet instant, comme complétement rassuré par les dires de la jeune voleuse.

- Et bien, faites. Dès que vous en aurez l'envie, revenez me voir, je serais ravi d'entendre parler de votre Monde. Puis je juste savoir qui vous etes réellement, je veux dire... au sein de votre peuple, quels sont vos rôles ?

- Bien sur, répondit Mitchell. Daniel va vous expliquer tout ça, il parle bien mieux que la plupart d'entre nous et saura répondre avec précision à vos questions, pendant ce temps, pouvons nous gagner la ville ?

- Avec plaisir Cameron, déclara l'Empereur.

Vala et Cameron sortirent donc immédiatement du bureau, un grand sourire sur leurs lèvres, à l'image de celui qui s'était installé sur celles de Zio. Teal'c décida de suivre ses deux compagnons afin de ne pas perdre l'un d'entre eux dans l'immensité de la ville. Sam et Daniel s'installèrent dans les fauteuils que leur désigna le jeune Empereur.

- Bien, alors, dites moi tout, les lança t-il.

- Et bien, commença Daniel, pour ma part, je suis Docteur en Archéologie et Linguistique, je suis comme un professionel de l'Histoire de mon pays si vous préférez, et je parle un bon nombre des différentes langues de mon Monde.

- Et vous, Samantha ?

- Moi, je suis Lieutenant Colonel dans l'armée de l'air américaine.

- L'armée de l'air ? s'étonna Zio.

- Oui, la sécurité nationale si vous préférez. Je suis assez haut gradé dans cet organisme de défense de la patrie. Je suis aussi astrophysicienne.

- Vous comprenez la majorité des données scientifiques donc ?

- Oui, effectivement, répondit Sam, souriante.

- Et vous Daniel, vous ne connaissez que les cultures de votre Monde où vous avez une connaissance extra planétaire ? s'informa le jeune homme.

- Je suis même plus compétent dans les cultures extra planétaires que dans celle de mon propre Monde désormais, avoua Daniel.

- Connaissez vous la technologie et la culture Goa'uld ?

- Oui, evidemment, répondirent les deux terriens.

- Bien, et la technologie Furling ?

Daniel resta figé, tout comme Sam. Avait il bien dit "Furling" ? L'une des quatre races d'aliens sur développées, capables de maitriser des technologies sans précédents pour la Terre. L'un des groupes alliés aux Nox, aux Anciens et aux Asgards.

- Vous ne connaissez pas ?

- Non, malheureusement...

- Ce n'est pas très grave Daniel. Les Furlings sont une espèce qui ne prend que très rarement contact avec nous, et lorsqu'ils le font, ce n'est que très furtivement, expliqua Zio.

- Vous avez un contact avec eux ? faillit s'étrangler Sam.

- Oui, pourquoi cela vous surprend il ? s'inquiéta l'Empereur.

- Ils font partie, ou du moins Faisaient partie, d'une alliance de quatre grandes races extra terrestres, aux côtés des Anciens, des Nox et des Asgards. Nous avons eu l'occasion de rencontrer les trois autres espèces à plusieurs reprises, nous sommes même en lien intense avec l'une d'elles, mais nous n'avons jamais rencontré les Furlings.

- Ce sont des êtres adorables. Mais au vue de leur discrétion, je ne suis que légèrement étonné que vous n'ayez jamais eu de contact avec eux.

- Pourquoi sont ils en contact avec vous ? s'informa Sam.

- Nous avons un passé commun, répondit simplement Zio.

- Pouvez vous nous en dire plus ? s'enquit Daniel, ou est ce classé secret defense ?

- Ce n'est pas classé confidentiel, mais ça n'a pas grande importance, nous avons sauvé la vie de l'un d'entre eux, et depuis nous avons quelques brefs contacts avec le reste de leur espèce. Pour nous remercier ils nous ont fait part de quelques bijoux de leur technologie. Mais nous comprenons qu'ils n'en fassent pas plus. Une trop grande connaissance technologique au sein d'une culture qui n'est pas encore suffisament évoluée pourrait avoir d'atroces conséquences. Nous sommes conscients des enjeux de ce genre de découvertes, et nous comprenons leurs réserves.

Daniel sourit intérieurement, il avait l'impression d'entendre un représentant Tollan lors de leur première rencontre. Ces gens avaient tenu le même genre de discours, sur l'importance de se construire soi même, sans précipiter les choses. Ils semblaient que les habitants de Gomora, ou du moins, l'Empereur de ce pays, en soient arrivés à ses conclusions par eux mêmes. Cela témoignait de leur sagesse.

- Comment sont les Furlings ? demanda Sam, visiblement captivée.

- Ils sont très grands, environ deux tetes de plus qu'un homme normal. Ils sont très fins, et ont une pilosité impressionante, généralement fauve. Ils ont des marques que je qualifierais de "tribales" sur le visage, si je ne les savais pas aussi évolués. Leurs membres sont très fins, musclés et taillés pour l'escalade. Et l'appendice qui prolonge leur colone vertébrale est d'une précision infaillible, expliqua Zio.

- Ils ont une queue ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

- Oui. Ils n'ont d'humanoïde que la silhouette générale et les membres principaux, deux yeux, deux bras, deux jambes, deux oreilles, un nez et une bouche. Mais ils ne nous ressemblent en rien.

- C'est étonnant, nous n'avions jamais rencontré une telle culture, avoua Daniel.

- Ce sont des êtres fascinants. Leur timbre de voix est hypnotique, c'est le seul défaut que je leur trouverais, ils essaient de ne pas en tirer profit, mais souvent ils ne peuvent faire autrement, pour communiquer avec nous par exemple.

- Y a t-il des chances que nous les rencontrions durant notre séjour sur Gomora ? s'informa Sam.

- Je ne pense pas, mais tout peut arrivé, comme je vous le disais un peu plus tôt, leurs visites sont rarement planifiées, ils apparaissent, prennent des nouvelles et disparaissent, en laissant généralement derrière eux un cadeau auquel nous faisons attention. Si je vous demandais votre connaissance dans la technologie Furling c'est parce que nous ne comprenons pas toujours le fonctionnement de leurs artéfacts.

- Je pourrai toujours y jeter un oeil, proposa Sam.

- Ce serait avec plaisir Samantha. Je vais prévenir mes chercheurs, ils viendront vous prendre dans la salle d'attente dès que possible. Je vais vous donner un emetteur, si vous le désirez, comme cela vous n'aurez pas à attendre leur arrivée, et vous pourrez profiter de la ville, proposa Zio.

- Merci, Zio.

- Il n'y aucun problème, Daniel, Samantha, je vous conseille de visiter la ville avant que la nuit ne tombe, car bien qu'illuminée la cité prenne une dimension étonnante, elle est bien plus accesible de jour.

- Nous allons suivre vos conseils Zio. A plus tard dans ce cas, conclut Daniel en se levant de son énorme fauteuil.

Les deux terriens saluèrent l'Empereur et prirent la direction de la sortie, impatients à l'idée de découvrir la ville, de lier avec un dirigeant aussi sympathique, et de rencontrer les Furlings, ou du moins de découvrir leur technologie. Ils gagnèrent assez vite la rue, et Sam brisa le silence passionné dans lequel tous deux s'étaient plongés dès qu'ils avaient franchies les portes du bureau immense de l'Empereur.

- Daniel, vous vous rendez compte de ce que cela signifie ! Nous qui étions intimement convaincu que les Furlings avaient disparu ! Peut etre pourrons nous les rencontrer, et étudier leur technologie !

- Je me demandais une chose Sam, commença Daniel.

- Quoi donc ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi les Asgards n'ont jamais évoqué ses êtres lors de nos réunions ? Cela m'inquiète, j'ai comme le pressentiment que les Furlings ont sciemment décidé de disparaitre de la circulation. Qu'ils s'est passé quelque chose qui les a poussé à disparaitre, à se fondre dans l'univers, à se faire oublier.

- Peut etre est ce vrai, peut etre que cela est dû à cette capacité hypnotique qu'ils possèdent, cela ne leur aura pas attiré que des sympathies de la part de leurs alliés. Perdre le controle de soi par la faute d'un "ami", ce n'est jamais bien vu, expliqua Sam. Les symbiotes Tok'ra et l'expérience du Général O'neill en est la preuve non ?

- Effectivement, avoua Daniel, avant d'ajouter d'un air malicieux : Toutefois, ça reste un mystère que j'aimerai éclaircir.

- Nous repartons pour de nouvelles aventures alors ? La fin des Oris ne signe que le départ de nouvelles découvertes, et peut etre de nouveaux ennemis, ce que je n'espère pas, s'empressa d'ajouter Sam.

- Advienne que pourra...

--

_A suivre..._

_Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?? A exploiter ou pas ?_


	2. L'Honneur des Gomorans

**Auteur **: Chloochette

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, personnages, contexte, histoire. Excepté le personnage de Zio Barhan, de Tarik, ainsi que la planète Gomora et ce qui s'y passe, qui sortent tout droit de mon imagination de fan frustrée par la fin de la série. Référence à toutes les saisons Stargate dans le désordre. Se situe à la fin de la saison 10, juste **après** l'Arche de Vérité. Ne prends pas en considération le spin off, Continuum, je considère que c'est fait, Baal est mort, les Goa'uld sont totalement vaincu... du moins, les seigneurs du système et autres grands maitres mégalomanes.

**Genre **: Spoiler Stargate INTEGRALITE. Mais plutôt mon prolongement, un Stargate Saison 11, épisode 1, si vous préférez... avec l'équipe SG1 qui s'apprète à passer la porte pour la mission sur P3K.. à la fin de l'Arche de Vérité. Bonne lecture.

**Couple** : Indéfini.

**Chapitre numéro 2**

**L'Honneur des Gomorans**

-

- Daniiiel ! s'exclama la voix trop souvent entendue de Vala.

L'archéologue se retourna, déjà prêt à encaisser un bon nombres de remarques grivoises et à y répondre avec cynisme. Mais lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme, il resta sans voix. Finalement, les réponses cyniques attendraient, aujourd'hui il prendrait un air de poisson rouge fraichement sorti de son bocal. Vala était sublime, elle n'avait pas menti en affirmant qu'elle allait faire les boutiques et se payer une nouvelle garde robe. Malgré le fait que lorsque Daniel avait demandé "avec quoi" elle comptait s'offrir de nouveaux vêtements, la jeune femme n'avait eu qu'un sourire malicieux en guise de réponse, ce qui avait grandement inquiété le jeune homme. La tenue qu'elle affichait à cet instant prouvait à toute l'équipe que la voleuse n'avait pas perdu ses talents en négociation.

- Alors ? insista la jeune femme.

- Vous... elle est... enfin voilà.

- Bien, mais encore ? ajouta Vala un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- Il s'agit d'une très jolie tunique Vala Mal Doran, répondit Teal'c, blasé.

- Merci Teal'c, ça me va droit au coeur !

- Vala ? s'enquit Daniel. Vous étiez obligée de la prendre si courte ?

- Les autres me tombaient aux épaules, et d'après le vendeur c'est ainsi que ça se porte, tendance hein ? s'extasia Vala.

- Oui, ça rendra bien avec votre treillis militaire, votre sac à dos et vos armes Vala, railla Mitchell en lui tendant les affaires qu'il avait été obligées de conserver pour elle.

La voleuse se sasit de ses affaires sans se défaire de son immense sourire. Elle les posa et sol et adressa un regard malicieux à Mitchell qui plissa les yeux suspicieusement dans l'attente de ce qui suivrait sans doute.

- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire Colonel, je pense que le treillis va parfaitement avec cette tunique crème. Regardez !

- Vala ! Vous n'allez pas vous rhabillez au milieu de la rue quand même ? s'inquiéta Daniel.

- Je ne fais que mettre mon pantalon ! le rassura Vala en joignant le geste à la parole.

Sam faillit éclater de rire devant l'air qu'affichèrent simultanément Cameron et Daniel. Vala n'était vraiment pas pudique, elle venait de faire passer son pantalon de treillis par dessus ses rangers, le soulevant jusqu'à ses hanches, laissant apparaitre, sans honte, son boxer noir et son ventre plat. Le comble fut l'instant où Vala appela Daniel à la rescousse pour que celui ci lui tienne sa tunique pendant qu'elle boutonnait son pantalon. Daniel refusa à grand renfort d'arguments sans importance. Sam aida donc sa jeune collègue féminine à remplir sa mission.

- Tadaaa ! s'exclama Vala en tournant sur elle même. Ça rend bien non ? Sam ?

- C'est parfait Vala, approuva Sam. C'est différent de nos sempiternels t-shirt noirs, ce n'est pas désagréable !

- Vous voulez que je vous en négocie un Sam ? proposa Vala le regard brillant.

Sam sourit mais refusa l'offre, rappelant qu'ils étaient attendus dans le batiment impérial, pour rencontrer les chercheurs principaux de Zio Barhan. Daniel approuva vivement le rappel de Sam et commença à avancer vers la grande rue où ils devaient se rendre. Vala bouda un instant, tout comme Cameron qui n'avait pas pu trouver de vendeurs de moto volante pendant les quelques heures passées dans la ville, puis tous deux se prirent de passion pour les chaussures de sport qu'arboraient les sportifs de la ville.

- Elles sont Gé-niales ! s'exclama Cameron. Je suis sur qu'elles sont aérodynamiques !

- Sans l'ombre d'un doute Colonel, renchérit Vala.

Daniel se tapa le front du plat de la main. Il serait toujours surpris par la capacité de ses deux cohéquipiers à accorder tant d'importance à des choses si futiles. Ce qui lui rappela qu'à l'évocation des Furlings, ni Mitchell, ni Vala n'avaient semblé réellement intéressés, comme si cela leur passait par dessus la tete. Seul Teal'c avait accordé un intêret tout particulier à ce que Sam s'était mise en devoir de raconter.

Le grand bâtiment impérial reparut alors aux yeux de SG1, et Daniel soupira, ils allaient enfin rencontrer la technologie de la seule race supérieure qu'ils n'aient jamais rencontré auparavant. Une avancée géniale sans aucun doute.

- Samantha Carter ? appela un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années depuis l'entrée.

- Oui, moi même, répondit la jeune femme.

- Je m'appelle Jeo Emerik, je suis un des scientifiques travaillant en haute collaboration avec l'Empereur, nous avons reçu l'ordre de vous emmener avec nous dans un de nos laboratoires de recherche. Vous nous suivez ?

- Bien entendu, répondit Sam sans hésiter. Je dois venir seule ?

- Non, non, l'Empereur espère justement que vous emmeniez avec vous vos amis. Il est déjà au labo, je suppose que vous avez déclenché en lui un regain de passion pour cette étrange technologie qu'est la technologie Furlings.

- Peut etre, répondit Sam en souriant. Nous vous suivant Monsieur Emerik.

L'homme ouvrit la porte et invita les cinq membres de SG1 à entrer, il la referma et passa devant eux en silence. Il semblait d'une neutralité identique aux autres employés de l'Empereur, peut etre etait ce un critère de recrutement, la capacité à conserver une expression impassible qu'importe la situation. Sam supposa qu'il s'agissait là d'une mesure de sécurité pour le calme de la population. Un garde qui d'ordinaire est joyeux et qui du jour au lendemain devient inquiet, cela provoque en général des rumeurs et des inquiétudes au sein de ceux qui le rencontrent. La neutralité est un bon critère au final, pour la sécurité et l'ordre d'un pays, même si cela semblait un peu surfait.

Ils entrèrent finalement dans un grand laboratoire, construit dans une matière proche de l'inox terrien. Toute la pièce sentait la javel, ou un dérivé alien. Chaque outil était sans aucun doute stérilisé pour que rien ne rentre en ligne de compte dans les expériences autre que l'expérience elle même. Les hommes qui se trouvaient là étaient tous habillés de noir, les cheveux courts, une expression d'intense concentration remplaçant l'habituelle neutralité.

Sam repéra immédiatement la silhouette de Zio Barhan, penchée au dessus d'une table, des lunettes sur les yeux, et des pinces dans les mains. Comme la fois précédente, il n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée d'invités. La jeune femme se rapprocha alors de lui toussota légèrement, le faisant sortir de sa transe.

- Samantha ! s'exclama t-il. Je suis content que vous soyez venue si vite. Je vous présente Marelin Bora, Jaé Copran et Ban Daon, mes principaux chercheurs, les meilleurs de leur promotion, mais aussi des amis qui me sont très chers. Jeunes gens, je vous présente le Colonel Samantha Carter, c'est une scientifique venue d'une autre planète.

Chacun des trois scientifiques saluèrent avec châleur la jeune femme ainsi que ses compagnons avant de reprendre leur masque de concentration. Zio s'était détaché de la table en Inox pour laisser le champ libre à Sam. Une fois que la jeune femme se fut approchée de l'objet, il le lui présenta en quelques mots.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris du dernier passage de Dolia, cet objet est une sorte de laboratoire de médecine portable... mais comme je vous l'ai expliqué, nous ne parlons pas beaucoup, s'excusa Zio.

- Dolia ? s'étonna Daniel.

- Oui, Dolia, répondit Zio, étonné. Vous la connaissez ?

- Je ne suis pas un professionnel des mythologies Slaves, mais ils sembleraient que nous ayons dans notre Monde une divinité qui porte son nom. Le Déesse Dolia, c'est une sorte de divinité protectrice des hommes qui incarne la chance et le bonheur. C'est un personnage hyperactif, qui bouge beaucoup et voyage sans cesse. Elle aurait une sainte horreur des paresseux et des pervers.

Zio siffla et regarda Daniel, ce qui surprit intensément l'archéologue qui ne savait pas quoi penser de cette réaction.

- Vous etes quelqu'un de très instruit Daniel. Dolia est en effet souvent porteuse de bonnes nouvelles et elle ne tient pas en place.

- Je pense qu'elle a fait un séjour sur notre planète par le passé et que son nom est resté parmis les légendaires dieux Slaves, expliqua Daniel, espérant calmer l'admiration que lui témoignait Zio, récoltant pourtant l'effet inverse.

Zio se retourna vers l'ensemble de l'équipe SG1, un immense sourire s'étalant de part et d'autre de son visage fin. Il semblait sur le point de faire une sorte de discours, puisque ses mains s'ouvrirent en grand devant lui et que le reste des hommes présents dans la salle relevèrent la tête, tout à coup attentif aux évènement environnants. L'Empereur prit à alors la parole.

- Mes chers compagnons, déclara t-il à l'adresse des scientifiques. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui nous pouvons nous féliciter de ne pas avoir enterrer la _porte_ après le départ de ce prêcheur des Oriis. Le hasard a fait que quelques mois après ces étrangers aient traversé la porte. Or ils se trouvent qu'ils sont en possession d'une culture et d'une connaissance extra planètaire peu commune. Nous aurons beaucoup à apprendre d'eux, et j'espère que nous nous montrerons dignes de l'alliance que plus tôt ils m'ont proposés.

Chacun acquiesça. Buvant les paroles de cet incroyable homme, avant de retourner à leurs occupations, comprenant, bien avant SG1, que le dirigeant avait terminé de parler pour toute l'assemblée. Carter leva un sourcil étonné, reflet quasi parfait de celui qui s'agitait sur le visage de Teal'c. Zio leur sourit.

- Je ne suis pas homme à accepter facilement des alliances, la crainte de la trahison est un des facteurs qui donnent des dimensions incroyables à ma méfiance. Mais je pense que vous êtes dignes de confiance, vous me semblez intéressants et honnêtes. Je ne sais pas ce que Gomora pourra vous apporter, mais elle vous l'apportera avec grand plaisir.

- Nous sommes honorés Zio Barhan, déclara Teal'c.

- Carrément que nous le sommes, renchérit Vala.

Zio laissa échapper un pett rire fluet avant de reprendre une expression légèrement plus sérieuse. Il fallait qu'il leur montre les nombreux artéfacts Furlings qu'il avait en sa possession, peut etre comprendrait il un peu plus le fonctionnement de tout cela.

- Venez, Samantha, je serais très heureux de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce premier objet, déclara t-il. Il semblerait qu'il s'agisse d'un _Gamaiun_, d'après ce que nous avons compris des rares mots prononcés par Dolia. Ce serait une sorte d'interface de communication. C'est l'objet sur lequel nous travaillons le plus, espérant sans doute parvenir à établir un lien avec les Furlings.

- Vous pensez que cet objet vous a été remis dans ce but ? s'informa Daniel.

- C'est en effet ce que nous supposons depuis plusieurs mois.

- Dans la mythologie Slave, _Gamaiun_ était le nom d'un oiseau messager des Dieux, je suppose que c'était une des nombreuses images que les Furlings ont voulu donner à leur technologie pour ne pas perturber les hommes de cette époque.

- Nous sommes donc sûrs qu'ils aient été sur Terre ? s'enquit Mitchell.

- Ça semble plus que probable, les noms concordes, les fonctions, et caractéristiques aussi. Je suppose que c'est une preuve assez importante au final, répondit Daniel, concerné.

- Encore des etres évolués qui se font passer pour des Dieux, railla Vala à voix basse pour ne pas capter l'attention de l'Empereur. Ça commence à etre récurrent je trouve.

Daniel sourit, et même s'il se garda de répondre à la raillerie, il n'en pensait pas moins. Seulement les Furlings, si c'était bien eux qui avaient mis en place la mythologie Slave, avaient eu une influence bien moins mégalomaniaque sur leurs fidèles. Contrairement aux goa'uld qui s'étaient fait ériger de nombreux monuments en leur honneur. Même si des lieux et objets existaient encore en le nom de ses Dieux Slaves, cela ressemblait plus à l'influence des Asgards, plutôt pacifique, qu'à celle des Goa'uld, purement maléfique.

Sam était penchée sur l'objet et ne semblait pas en proie aux élucubrations intérieures auxquelles s'adonnait Daniel. Elle observait, sans toucher, l'artefact Furling, reconnaissant un mélange de technologie Ancienne, ainsi qu'une autre inconnue. Elle fit part de ses remarques à Zio, qui se rembrunit.

- Ses Anciens que vous avez déjà évoqué. Dolia en a parlé une fois, quelques temps après que nous ayions reçu la visite du Prêcheur des Oriis. Elle a dit qu'ils étaient du même acabit, et qu'on ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance.

Daniel sortit de sa rêverie, rejoignant l'astrophysicienne dans son desarroie. Finalement, peut etre que l'hypothèse un peu extravagante de Daniel allait se révéler assez proche de la réalité. L'une des quatre grandes races avait eu un différent avec les autres, ou tout du moins, avec UNE autre. Et pas la moindre...

- Dolia vous a t-elle dit pourquoi elle pensait cela des Anciens ? s'informa Daniel.

- Non, mais elle n'a pas parlé d'eux avec mépris, seulement avec tristesse... si tant est que je sache lire les expressions de cette Furling.

- C'est étonnant, avoua Daniel. Nous n'avons jamais entendu personne reprocher quoi que ce soit aux Anciens, excepté peut etre leur trop grande vanité, et leur désintérêt pour les races technologiquement inférieures.

- Dolia semblait plutôt ruminer un passé peu glorieux.

Daniel replongea dans ses pensées. Il semblait que son hypothèse soit réellement en relation avec la réalité. Il faudrait qu'il ait plus confiance en son instinct à l'avenir. Zio allait poser une question à Daniel à propos des Anciens, lorsque Sam le coupa dans son élan, un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

- J'ai trouvé le mode de fonctionnement de cet objet. Il semblerait qu'il fasse interagir deux sortes de technologie, une mécanique et une organique.

- Comme celle des Wraith de Pegase ? s'inquiéta Mitchell.

- Pas exactement, même si l'idée est assez semblable. Je pense que les Furling donne un noyau organique à leurs créations, ce qui les rend uniques et aussi excessivement difficile à manipuler pour quelqu'un de non averti. Mais sachant comment fonctionne la technologie Wraith et la technologie Ancienne, dans les grandes lignes, je pense pouvoir faire fonctionner cet objet, annonça Sam.

Zio s'illumina littéralement aux mots de Sam. Ravi, il la félicita chaleureusement. Puis reprenant son rôle de dirigeant du Pays il leur annonça qu'il préférait tout de même ne pas s'emballer avant de commencer à lancer un projet, préférant établir un contrat d'alliance pacifique entre les deux Mondes avant d'aller plus loin. Ce que Daniel reconnu comme judicieux. Il les conduisit donc jusqu'à son bureau pour poser les bases de l'arrangement.

- Je pense que nos requêtes sont les mêmes que les votre Daniel ?

- Je pense aussi, mais j'aimerai que vous approfondissiez, demanda poliment l'archéologue.

- Bien entendu, répondit Zio avec un sourire. Le traité d'alliance que je conçois d'établir entre nos deux Mondes se basera sur la confiance et l'entraide. Même si nous n'avons jusqu'à présent eu aucun besoin d'aide pour nous défendre, je parle d'une aide technologique. Je crois avoir compris que nos deux Mondes sont à peu près à un niveau égal de développement ?

- C'est exact, approuva Sam.

- Dans ce cas, une collaboration sera bienvenue, nous vous fournirons nos connaissances en technologie Furling et Goa'uld, ainsi que nos propres créations. En échange de quoi, nous attendons que vous fassiez de même avec la technologie Ancienne ou Asgarde par exemple. Nous ne connaissons pas encore ces cultures, mais nous sommes d'une nature curieuse, et nous apprenons vite. En dehors de ça, nous établirons bien entendu de nombreux sommets sur l'un de nos deux Mondes, afin de prendre connaissance assez fréquemment de la situation de nos alliés. Cela semble t-il raisonnable ?

- Ça semble parfait, affirma Daniel qui avait pris bonne note. Nous allons rejoindre la Porte pour retourner dans notre Monde, et nous reviendrons dans quelques jours pour vous faire part de la réponse de nos dirigeants.

- Ce sera avec plaisir Daniel, annonça Zio. Je vous fais raccompagner jusqu'à la porte.

- Merci.

Un garde entra immédiatement dans le bureau de l'Empereur, il mémorisa les directives du dirgieant et indiqua la sortie à l'équipe SG1. Sur le chemin, Daniel engagea la conversation, surpris que l'homme lui réponde. C'était un garde assez jeune, une vingtaine d'années apparement, il était grand, blond et finement musclé. Une jolie machine de défense, pensa l'archéologue intérieurement.

- Vous etes au service de l'Empereur depuis longtemps ?

- Une année à peu près, Zio est un homme qui accorde peu sa confiance, mais lorsqu'il l'accorde elle vaut de l'or. Tous les scientifiques, ou gardes qui travaillent pour lui, lui sont liés par cet accord tacite. Nous avons sa confiance, et nous ne la trahirons jamais, question d'honneur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'un tel homme n'avait pas été au pouvoir de Gomora.

- Il y est depuis longtemps ?

- Non, seulement six ans, si je me souviens bien. Il porte beaucoup d'importance à son peuple, il a considérablement amélioré nos conditions de vie, notre éducation et notre niveau en tout en quelques années.

- Il vous donne accès à plus de connaissances ? s'intéressa Daniel.

- Oui, répondit le garde avec un grand sourire admiratif. Il a ouvert une dizaine de bibliothèques à travers la ville, il a augmenté les critères de sélections de nos professeurs d'université, il veut que nous ayions ce qu'il y a de mieux. Pour savoir que ce que nous sommes, nous le sommes par notre éducation, par notre propre cheminement. Il nous a beaucoup apporté. La confiance en nous par exemple. La droiture, l'honneur, le respect.

Daniel resta béat d'admiration. Ce Zio n'était pas qu'un jeune homme charmant et charismatique, c'était aussi quelqu'un d'intelligent, de cultivé, de bon. Il avait l'étoffe d'un grand dirigeant, et pour cela il donnait l'exemple.

- C'est étonnant qu'il parvienne à faire tout cela, fit remarquer Teal'c.

- J'avoue que nous nous sommes souvent demandé s'il était bien humain, plaisanta le jeune garçon. Il est tellement parfait dans son rôle qu'on le croirait irréel. Mais même s'il l'était, notre civilisation lui doit beaucoup, alors nous ne nous en plaindrons pas.

- N'y a t-il pas des factions révolutionnaires qui se dressent face à lui ? s'informa Vala.

- Si, bien sur, comme dans toutes les cités, nous avons des groupes rebelles.

- Quelles mesures prend l'Empereur face à cela ?

- Il ne les considère pas comme une menace, il dit que leur existence est nécessaire à l'équilibre du pouvoir. La preuve que la perfection n'est jamais atteinte, et il écoute avec attention leurs revendications, pesant le pour et le contre parfois pendant des nuits entières. Il parvient toujours à des compromis, et il ne sévit jamais. Personne ne profite de sa clémence, expliqua le Garde.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi nous ne profitons pas de sa clémence ? Parce que nous lui sommes tous redevable, il a été l'homme qui a sauvé Dolia d'une mort certaine, au péril de sa propre vie, permettant ainsi, il y a bien une vingtaine d'années, la création d'une alliance entre notre peuple et celui des Furlings. Il a réussi à repousser le Prêcheur Orii alors que celui ci planifiait de nous exterminer à l'aide d'une horrible maladie si nous ne nous soumettions pas... ce jour là, je vous avouerais que nous avons tous eu peur.

- Comment l'a t-il repoussé ? s'étonna Sam. Les Prêcheurs sont réputés bornés et cruels.

- Dans un premier temps, il a été très magnanime. Il a écouté les arguments du prêcheur avec attention, malgré le fait que la soumission était déjà refusée. Il a donc exposé ses propres raisons de refuser, et il a conseillé au Prêcheur de partir. Mais celui ci est revenu, avec des troupes armées. Nous ne sommes quasiment pas équipé pour la guerre, et la défense de notre cité n'est pas réellement notre principale préoccupation, les peuples de notre Monde sont pacifiques pour la grande majorité. Nous avons eu peur lorsque le prêcheur a assassiné sous nos yeux l'un des notres. Zio l'a appris immédiatement. Il est entré dans une colère noire...

Toute l'équipe était pendue aux lèvres du garçon qui racontait avec passion les actes de son dirigeant. Daniel en vain même à penser que l'Empereur était trop parfait pour etre totalement honnete, ce qui était inquiétant. L'archéologue ne poursuivit pas plus loin ses hypothèses loufoques, le garçon avait reprit son histoire.

- ... Nous ne l'avions jamais vu ainsi, il ne s'énerve jamais. Il a utilisé une des armes offertes par Dolia, ce n'est pas une arme à but offensif, mais cela reste une arme d'une puissance technologique sans précédent pour nous. Le Prêcheur a reçu de plein fouet un rayon bleuté. Il est resté confus pendant plusieurs minutes, avec à ses pieds le cadavre de la jeune femme qu'il venait d'assassiner. Puis il a ouvert les yeux...

- C'est à dire ? le pressa Vala alors que le garçon prenait son temps, comme perdu dans ses souvenirs, comme si la scène se rejouait devant lui à cet instant.

- ... il a regardé la jeune femme morte, et il est tombé à genoux. Comme électrocuté par l'horreur de l'acte qu'il venait de commettre. Il est resté trois jours à genoux, à répéter qu'il avait été aveugle, que l'innocence devait etre préservée, que maintenant il voyait... Il est parti par la suite et il n'est jamais revenu. Mais je suis sur qu'il ne tuera plus jamais, déclara le Garde avec force.

- Et Zio dans tout ça ?

- Zio..., quand le Prêcheur a traversé la porte pour ne plus revenir, il a fait réunir une assemblée, avec tous les dirigeants de la planète, dans son bureau, et il a fait enregister chacun des mots qui furent prononcés durant celle ci. Nous avons tous suivi le sommet depuis nos transmetteurs. Il a dit quelque chose qu'y est resté gravé dans ma mémoire à l'encre indélébile... il a dit « Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fais, mais je ne souhaite pas avoir à le refaire, même si à vos yeux mon intervention était justifiée par la barbarie des actes de cet homme venu d'un autre Monde, nous ne devons pas utiliser notre savoir, nos ressources pour intervenir dans des altercations qui peuvent se régler par une conversation honnête ».

Sam resta figée, tout comme le reste de l'équipe. De nombreuses choses leur revenaient en mémoire. Tout d'abord, ce discours était celui des Anciens, sans aucun doute, c'était ce qui avait poussé ces etres supérieurs à refuser d'utiliser l'Arche contre les Oriis, pour des soucis d'Ethique. Ensuite, la fonction de cette arme dont Zio avait fait usage rappelé justement cette Arche. Ce pourrait il qu'il s'agisse d'un même principe ?

- Je dois vous laisser, annonça le garçon. Nous arrivons en vue de la porte, la zone est sure, comme l'ensemble de la planète, vous n'aurez pas besoin de moi pour rentrer chez vous ?

- Non, non, merci de votre gentillesse et de votre patience, répondit Daniel.

- C'était un plaisir, nous nous reverrons surement d'après ce que Zio a laissé entendre aux scientifiques de son Labo.

- C'est probable, répondit Mitchell.

Le garçon leur sourit et fit demi tour, retournant vers la ville alors que Daniel composait les coordonnées de la Terre.Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils étaient sur cette planète, et déjà de nouveaux mystères se profilaient devant eux. L'archéologue se sentait déjà envahi par les hypothèses, Sam par l'excitation, Vala par l'admiration, Teal'c par l'intérêt mesuré, et Cameron par la passion.

La porte s'ouvrit, Mitchell envoya son code GDO, et ils traversèrent, près pour un Débriefing qui s'annonçait long, mais pour une fois placé sous le signe de la paix, et non plus de la Guerre.

_A suivre..._


	3. Débat de Diplomates

**Auteur **: Chloochette

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, personnages, contexte, histoire. Excepté le personnage de Zio Barhan, de Tarik, ainsi que la planète Gomora et ce qui s'y passe, qui sortent tout droit de mon imagination de fan frustrée par la fin de la série. Référence à toutes les saisons Stargate dans le désordre. Se situe à la fin de la saison 10, juste **après** l'Arche de Vérité. Ne prends pas en considération le spin off, Continuum, je considère que c'est fait, Baal est mort, les Goa'uld sont totalement vaincu... du moins, les seigneurs du système et autres grands maitres mégalomanes.

**Genre **: Spoiler Stargate INTEGRALITE. Mais plutôt mon prolongement, un Stargate Saison 11, épisode 1, si vous préférez... avec l'équipe SG1 qui s'apprète à passer la porte pour la mission sur P3K.. à la fin de l'Arche de Vérité. Bonne lecture.

**Couple** : Indéfini.

**Chapitre numéro 3**

**Débat de diplomates...**

- - - -

- Bienvenue sur Terre SG1, passez par l'infirmerie et rejoignez moi pour le Debriefing habituel, indiqua Landry depuis le poste de commande, avant d'ajouter : Colonel Carter, j'aimerai vous parler avant que vous ne suiviez votre équipe.

Sam se retourna vers ses compagnons et leur fit un sourire d'excuse, elle ne pouvait répondre à leurs questions, puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas la raison de cette convocation. Daniel lui serra l'épaule et lui murmura un "a toute à l'heure" chaleureux. SG1 continua tout droit dans le couloir, alors que Sam tournait à droite. Landry se dirigea immédiatement vers elle et lui intima de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau.

- Que se passe t-il mon Général ? s'inquiéta Sam devant l'air pensif de son commandant.

- Rien de bien grave, mais nous avons besoin de vous pour une mission un peu particulière, et quelqu'un a demandé à ce que ce soit vous, et personne d'autre. Le connaissant, je pense qu'il souhaitait avoir, à ses côtés, quelqu'un à sa "hauteur".

- McKay..., grimaça Sam.

- Exactement Colonel.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau, Sam s'installa face à Landry et attendit.

- Comme vous le savez sans aucun doute, le projet Midway est toujours en stand by. Nous attendions qu'au moins une des deux Galaxies soit sûre avant de terminer sa fabrication.

- Oui, mon général.

- Et bien, nous sommes désormais face à cette situation. La Galaxie est sauvée, donc je pense que je vais accéder à la requête du Docteur McKay, et vous envoyer, avec le Docteur Lee et une équipe scientifique jusqu'à Midway.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Sam. Enfin, je veux dire, oui mon général, seulement, ce n'est pas possible, pas maintenant !

Landry leva ses sourcils en signe d'incompréhension, il avait pensé que Sam se ferait un plaisir d'achever cette station, ça ne devait pas durer éternellement, juste quelques mois, peut etre une année complète, il ne savait pas. La réaction de la jeune femme l'inquiéta, et quelque chose lui murmurait que cela avait une relation avec la planète qu'ils venaient de quitter tous les cinq.

- Y a t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir Colonel ?

- Oui !

- Et bien, faites.

- Je préfèrerais attendre que tout SG1 soit réunie, comme ça nous procéderons au débriefing, et vous saurez tout, annonça Sam. Vous n'aurez pas longtemps à attendre mon Général, je ne pense pas que nous ayions contracté de maladies sur Gomora... enfin P3K.

- Bien, alors courrez à l'infirmerie et revenez vite m'expliquer tout ça, conclut Landry. J'espère que vous aurez suffisament d'éléments pour me convaincre de rappeler Atlantis et signifier à McKay qu'il va devoir vous attendre encore un peu avant que vous ne l'aidiez dans l'achèvement de la station Midway.

- Merci mon Général, je file.

Sam se leva et pris le chemin de l'infirmerie, partagée entre deux sentiments, d'un côté elle était excitée, pour deux raisons là encore, l'une était qu'elle souhaitait achever Midway depuis au moins un an, et que systématiquement la réponse avait été négative, pour cause des flottes Oriis qui se déplaçaient dans la Galaxie, la seconde était qu'elle voulait impérativement exposer au Général leur découverte de la technologie Furling, qui était une mélange assez étrange entre mécanique et organique. Son deuxième sentiment était moins agréable, elle était frustrée. D'un côté elle devrait faire un choix, ou du moins suivre un choix, celui d'étudier la technologie Furling ou de finir Midway, sans compter que le second la couperait du Monde pendant plusieurs mois. Et dans l'immédiat elle avait quelques projets, dont certains implicants un militaire grincheux installé à Washington depuis presque trois ans.

Sam faisait encore le tri dans ses désirs lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle était devant la porte de l'infirmerie et que ses amis étaient tous d'une humeur joyeuse, apparement, ils n'avaient contracté aucune infection, n'étaient pas compromis par une race alien. Tout allait bien. On ne fit donc que des examens sommaires à Sam, afin qu'elle ne perde pas de temps.

Ils prirent tous les cinq la route de la salle des debriefing. Où Landry les attendait de pied ferme, une tasse de café dans une main, un rapport de mission d'une autre équipe dans ses mains.

- Bien, SG1, prenez place, intima t-il. Je vous écoute.

Daniel prit immédiatement la parole, comme le voulait la coutume depuis que SG1 comportait cinq membres, l'archéologue était la voix du résumé bien fait. Il se lança donc, racontant avec un maximum de précision l'avancée technologique et politique de la planète du peuple de Gomora, il s'étendit un moment sur la description de l'Empereur, et évoqua rapidement l'architecture de la ville. Puis il parvint à ce qui intéresserait véritablement le Général. La technologie Furling était à leur portée, en échange d'un partage des technologies anciennes et asgardes. Landry grimaça.

- Monsieur, sauf votre respect, nous ne pouvons pas demander à un peuple de nous DONNER leurs technologies, il faut un échange équitable, et la technologie Furling nous est inconnue, mais nous la savons puissante, elle vaut bien le partage de la technologie Ancienne par exemple... même si Zio préfèrera sans doute celle des Asgardes.

- Pourquoi cela ? s'étonna Landry. Les Asgards sont moins avancés que les Anciens...

- Oui, mais... comment dire, Zio nous a fait part d'un différent entre les Furlings et les Anciens, et cela affecte ses désirs technologiques, il préfère toucher à des technologie venant d'une culture fiable en réalité.

- Fiable ? s'inquiéta Landry. Les Anciens ne le sont pas ? Ils ont quand même créé l'Arche, l'Arme de Merlin, l'Arme anti réplicateur, et tant d'autres que j'oublie...

- Oui, nous en sommes conscient mon Général, approuva Sam. Mais d'après ce que la Furling qui est en relation avec Zio lui a dit, elle ne fait plus confiance aux anciens.

- Vous avez une idée de pourquoi ?

- J'en ai peut etre une, annonça Daniel.

Toute l'équipe se tourna vers lui, il n'avait encore fait part à personne de cette nouvelle hypothèse farfelue, mais aux vues de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu avec le jeune garde de Zio, il sentait qu'il n'était pas réellement loin de la vérité. Landry fit signe de faire partager sa découverte.

- Je ne suis pas sur à cent pour cent de ce que j'avance, mais... chacun d'entre nous a pu entendre le discours du jeune garde, avec la description des effets de l'arme Furling, étrangement semblable au fonctionnement de l'Arche de Vérité.

Tous acquiescèrent, sauf Landry qui ne savait pas exactement de quoi il parlait.

- J'ai une hypothèse la dessus. Je pense que les Anciens n'ont pas inventés cette technologie, mais qu'ils l'ont volée. Ça expliquerait tout, la rancoeur des Furlings envers les Anciens, la grande similitude entre les deux artefacts. Surtout que d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, les objets furlings sont bien plus petits et puissants que ceux des Anciens qui font tout en grand.

- Ça se tiendrait... mais d'autres choses peuvent expliquer la rancoeur de Dolia, Daniel, présenta Sam. Il pourrait aussi s'agir d'un refus de partager leurs informations, ou, que sais je moi... qu'ils ne leur aient pas donné le secret de l'ascension... la trahison n'est peut etre pas la seule réponse.

- En effet, approuva Teal'c.

- Mais pour le moment ça se tient ? s'informa Daniel.

Chacun acquiesça en silence. Oui, la possibilité que les Furlings aient développé une rancoeur violente à l'égard des anciens en réponse à une trahison, un vol de technologie, semblait tenir la route. Pour chacun des membres de SG1 l'envie de rencontrer un Furling venait d'attendre une limite jamais exploitée. Daniel reprit la parole et fit part des points de l'alliance que souhaitait établir Zio avec la Terre.

- J'en référerai au Président évidemment, répondit Landry. Je n'ai pas trop d'inquiétude quant à sa réponse affirmative, il me faxera les points que lui même veut éclaircir avant de signer quoi que ce soit, je suppose qu'un sommet aura lieu, si possible sur Terre.

- Zio est de bonne composition, il viendra, du moins la première fois, annonça Daniel.

- Bien, SG1, vous avez mérité un peu de repos, donc vous allez le prendre, j'aimerai tout de même que vous fassiez des recherches approfondies sur les Dieux Slaves Docteur, même si je me doute que vous n'attendiez pas que je vous le demande. Colonel Mitchell, je veux que vous me fassiez un plan assez détaillé des lieux que vous avez visités. Teal'c, il faut que vous repreniez contact avec les Jaffas, ils nous ont appelé plus tôt dans la journée. Un conseil se tiendra sur leur nouvelle planète, ils ont besoin de vous. Vala, si possible aidez le Docteur Jackson à REFLECHIR. Colonel Carter, vous passez dans mon bureau, nous avons à discuter.

Une fois ses directives annoncées, le Général gagna son bureau, suivit par une Carter remplie d'appréhension. Il sourit en la voyant inquiéte et la rassura rapidement.

- Je ne prendrais pas une décision qui vous déplait Colonel. C'est pour cela que je souhaitais que vous me suiviez. Je veux savoir ce que vous voulez faire.

Sam resta figée. Une réponse vite. Elle ne savait pas quoi choisir, évidemment l'opportunité d'étudier la technologie Furling était inestimable et faisait grandement pencher la balance vers la décision de rester au SGC. Mais Midway était en travaux depuis un an, l'attendant pour achever les réglages.

- Général, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi choisir.

- Envie de faire les deux je suppose ?

- Exactement, Midway est importante pour le lien entre nos deux Galaxies, mais la technologie furling semble pleine de surprise, et j'aimerai m'y pencher.

- Peut etre pouvons nous faire des compromis.

- Pardon ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

- Vous ne partez pas pendant un an, mais pendant un mois. Puis vous revenez, et vous ferez une sorte de navette tous les mois.

- Je ne pourrais pas laisser un travail inachevé derrière moi, déclara Sam, penaude.

- Je m'en doutais, voyez vous, plaisanta Landry. Mais vous voyez, il faut que le choix soit fait avant que la décision de poursuivre nos relations avec les habitants de P3k ne soit faite. Est ce clair Colonel ? Vous avez quelques jours pour y réfléchir, prenez votre temps.

Sam remercia le Général et sortit du bureau, la tête remplie, pesant le pour et le contre incessament. Elle rejoignit les quartiers de l'archéologue qui se disputait avec Vala.

- NE TOUCHEZ PAS A ÇA !

- Ce n'est pas si précieux que ça ! C'est un caillou !

- Vala ! Ce n'est pas un caillou ! C'est... oh et puis merde !

- Vous jurez maintenant Daniel ?

- Oui ! Comment faire autrement quand j'ai une emmerdeuse de première catégorie dans mes pattes alors que je travaille sur quelque chose d'important !? s'exclama Daniel. Landry vous avait demandé de me laisser REFLECHIR !

- Je suis nécessaire à votre équilibre Daniel.

- Mais bien sûr !

- Vous trouvez généralement plein de chose lorsque nous nous disputons, fit remarquer Vala, taquine.

- Oh ? Ah oui ? Je n'ai pas ce souvenir là ! La seule chose que j'ai bien réussi pendant que nous nous disputions, c'est un tir de Zat qui vous a fait taire !

- C'est mesquin ça !

- Oui ! Je suis mesquin !

- Je vous dérange ? s'enquit Sam depuis l'entrée du bureau.

Daniel la regarda comme si elle était l'incarnation du bon Dieu. Elle allait peut etre le débarasser de Vala ? Oh, ça va... on peut bien rêver non ? Il lui fit signe d'entrer. Lorsque la jeune femme blonde était dans ce bureau, Vala gardait un calme presque olympien, comme si Sam était toujours porteuse de choses extrémement importantes, et que, pour une fois, Daniel devait les entendre sans etre distrait.

- Qui y a t-il Sam ? s'inquiéta Daniel en voyant qu'elle ne disait rien.

- Qu'est ce que je fais Daniel ? Je vais sur Midway ou je reste sur Terre avec vous ?

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Daniel. Comment ça partir sur Midway ?

- La station est inachevée, je suis supposée y aller pour faire les derniers réglagles...

- Derniers réglages qui prendront presque un an d'après ce que j'ai compris ?

- Oui...

- Mais la réponse est évidente ! Vous restez avec nous ! s'exclama Vala.

Sam offrit un magnifique sourire d'excuse à la voleuse. La jeune femme était imperméable aux raisons scientifiques qui poussaient Sam à aller sur Midway. Mais elle comprenait parfaitement les éléments qui l'empéchaient toujours de prendre une décision. Daniel tenta un coup de maitre.

- Vous partiriez alors que Jack va revenir ? demanda t-il innocemment.

- Comment cela ? s'étonna Sam, la balance penchant tout d'un coup vers "Je reste".

- Et bien oui, Jack est le médiateur entre les Asgards et le reste de la Terre. Or nous allons établir un sommet entre Zio, ses collègues, et la Terre. Jack sera forcément de retour de Washington, il n'a pas vraiment le choix en réalité, il nous faut le médiateur de la technologie Asgard, même s'il n'y connait rien. Et puis, il restera surement pour rencontrer les Furlings, le connaissant comme je le connais.

Sam resta silencieuse. Si Jack revenait, elle avait une excellente raison de rester elle aussi. Même si elle ne nourissait pas d'illusions quant à la relation qui était la leur. Cela lui ferait plaisir de le revoir. De retrouver pendant un instant les sarcasmes du militaire. Oui, elle restait, jusqu'à ce que Midway soit dans l'urgence.

Le démon qui sommeillait à l'intérieur de Daniel cria victoire. Trop heureux de garder Sam au SGC et de pouvoir rapprocher les deux militaires, et peut etre les pousser l'un vers l'autres définitivement. Il n'aurait sans doute pas d'autres occasions aussi belles. Il fallait que Vala l'aide, impérativement. A eux deux ils parviendraient à monter un plan infaillible pour faire tomber Sam dans les bras du Général O'neill. Restait à mettre la voleuse dans le secret.

- Bien Daniel, je vais aller au labo, il me reste certaines expériences à réaliser, conclut Sam en se levant. Je pense que je vais faire un saut en zone 51 aussi.

- Je peux venir avec vous ? demanda Vala.

- Non, répondirent en choeur Daniel et Sam.

Vala resta figée, boudeuse. Ils s'étaient donnés le mot, elle n'était pourtant pas à ce point instable tout de même. Bravo la confiance qu'ils avaient soit disant placée en elle. Daniel expliqua immédiatement la raison de sa réponse quelque peu subite.

- Vala, j'ai impérativement besoin de vous aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça que je préfèrerais que vous ne partiez pas, ça n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque méfiance à votre égard, malgré le nombre incalculable d'objets précieux répertoriés en zone 51.

- Et moi, c'est parce que la Zone 51 est très sévèrement surveiller, vous ne pourriez pas obtenir de passe, je suis désolée, s'excusa Sam.

Finalement le problème ne venait pas d'elle, pensa Vala, se réjouissant intérieurement. Et puis, Daniel semblait avoir besoin d'elle. La journée n'était pas perdue si elle la passait avec l'archéologue, sur demande de celui ci, en plus. Sam sortit donc du bureau de Daniel, direction le labo, déjà en train de réfléchir intensément à ce qu'elle allait devoir faire. Et surement intérieurement projetée vers la technologie Furling. Daniel lui, fit mine de replonger dans un vieux bouquin.

Vala observa l'archéologue, attendant qu'il lui explique les raisons qui l'avaient décidé à la garder auprès d'elle en ce jour. Mais celui ci ne dit rien, la voleuse allait s'exclamer qu'elle en avait plus qu'assez de ses pseudo raisons, qui en fait n'avaient pour autre but que de la confiner à la base, quand Daniel se leva, et ferma hermétiquement la porte de son bureau. L'attitude intrigua fortement Vala qui resta finalement silencieuse. Le jeune homme se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres, l'air mutin.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Daniel ? s'inquiéta Vala.

- Il va nous falloir un plan...

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour arranger une relation amoureuse...

- Vous parlez de nous ? le taquina la voleuse.

Daniel soupira, excédé. Evidemment, il aurait dû mieux formuler. Pourquoi fallait il toujours qu'il s'empètre dans de tels jeux de scène inutile ?

- Non Vala, je parle de Sam et Jack O'neill.

- Oh...

- Prête à élaborer un plan diabolique, miss stratégie ?

Vala offrit à son collègue un de ses plus beaux sourires. Un qui disait toute sa reconnaissance et son excitation. Un sourire sincère au final. Comme elle en faisait rarement. Il allait falloir monter une magnifique stratégie. Elle était douée pour cela. Il faudrait prendre en compte la psychologie des deux protagonistes principaux. Pour cela, elle se réfèrerait à Daniel, il était leur meilleur ami tout de même. Ensuite il faudrait envisager plusieurs cas de figure, des situations, des instants, des sous entendus à laisser passer par "inadvertance". Bref, beaucoup de travail, beaucoup de temps. Or, si Daniel était capable d'abandonner ses recherches sur les Dieux Slaves pour se consacrer, avec elle, à ce sujet, c'est que celui ci lui tenait véritablement à coeur. Il lui faudrait briller.

- Prête, affirma la jeune femme. Par où commençons nous ?

- Quelles informations vous faut il ? s'informa Daniel.

- Psychologie !

- Alors, allons y.

--

- Général ! s'exclama Sam en sortant de son labo au passage de Landry.

- Que se passe t-il, Colonel ?

- Je reste sur Terre, pour au moins le début des affaires Furlings, je ne peux pas partir ainsi, pas maintenant. Ce serait vraiment contre nature pour moi, s'excusa Sam.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je me doutais que ce serait la réponse que vous apporteriez. C'est parfait dans ce cas, j'annoncerai à Jack que vous travaillerez surement avec lui et le reste de SG1, il souhaitait savoir si son ancienne équipe serait au complet pour son retour. Il sera heureux j'imagine. Je peux faire autre chose ?

Landry avait remarqué l'air pensif de l'astrophysicienne. Et ça avait suffit pour éveiller sa curiosité. Avait elle encore des doutes sur le choix qu'elle venait de faire ? Ou était ce autre chose. Landry opta pour la seconde réponse, et attendit patiemment qu'elle lui donne de plus amples informations.

- Je sais que normalement nous limitons au maximum les trajets Terre-Atlantis, mais...

- Mais ? l'encouragea Landry.

- Ça me coûte de demander ça, il sera surement intenable après...

- Colonel, j'aimerai que vous fassiez votre requête, j'ai encore du travail qui m'attend, insista Landry, sachant qu'autrement elle passerait des heures avant de dire ce qui la préoccupait réellement.

- J'aurai surement besoin du Docteur McKay pour la technologie Furling.

- Pourquoi cela ? s'étonna le Général.

- La technologie Furling est une sorte de combinaison organique, mécanique. Semblable en deux temps à la technologie ancienne, et à la technologie Wraith. Et je pense que McKay est le scientifique le plus compétent en technologie organique des deux galaxies. Donc... j'aimerai que vous le fassiez rappeler sur Terre, pour que nous puissions travailler de concert sur cette nouvelle technologie, lorsque nous y aurons accès.

- Si c'était aussi simple, je n'y réfléchirais même pas, et je vous donnerais une réponse positive, mais le problème est le suivant Colonel, le Docteur McKay est un membre inestimable de l'équipe d'Atlantis, surement le seul à etre capable de sauver la cité en cas de problème d'ordre technologique. Je doute que le Colonel Sheppard, ou tout simplement Elisabeth Weir soit consentant à laisser un tel personnage quitter la base pour une durée indéterminée.

- Je sais bien, mais avec lui je suis persuadée que nous irions bien plus vite.

- Vous etes consciente qu'actuellement la situation d'Atlantis n'est pas des plus aisée ?

- Je sais, ils sont en conflit avec les Réplicateurs des Anciens, et les Wraith, et le nombre d'alliés est très minime, je sais bien tout ça monsieur, mais ce n'est pas par egoisme que je vous fais cette demande.

- Je sais bien, Colonel. Je ne mets pas en doute quoi que ce soit, rectifia Landry. Ce que je veux dire c'est que, la situation n'est peut etre pas actuellement assez stable pour demander au Docteur McKay de revenir dans sa Galaxie.

- Bien, Monsieur.

- Colonel, la salua t-il en reprenant son chemin, avant d'ajouter, après quelques pas. Cherchez une autre solution, sinon, peut etre devrez vous vous même vous rendre sur Atlantis pour récupérer certaines informations du Docteur McKay.

- Bien, Monsieur, répondit Sam en rentrant dans son labo.

Elle avait impérativement besoin de Rodney pour ce coup là. Même si elle avait encore du mal à se l'avouer sans déjà anticiper sur l'orgueil surdéveloppé de ce phénomène de la Galaxie Pegase. Elle avait sû, dès l'instant où la technologie Furling s'était révélée un assemblage de deux technologies distinctes, mais déjà répertoriée, qu'il lui faudrait l'assistance de cet homme. Restait à le convaincre.

--

- Jack est un solitaire, quelqu'un qui a appris, tout comme les militaires en général, à ne pas montrer d'émotions, a avoir un comportement rassurant, mais parfois sec. La seule chose qui le différenci de ce côté là des autres militaires que nous avons cotoyés ensemble, c'est qu'il est d'un cynisme épouvantable.

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose de dramatique pour qu'il se soit forger une telle carapace ?

- Il a perdu son fils il y a douze ans.

Vala baissa les yeux. Voilà qui n'arrangeait pas grand chose pour rendre cet Homme heureux. Il était brisé de l'intérieur. Quelque chose en lui avait dû fuir en même temps que la vie avait fui du corps de son fils. Il faudrait lui offrir ce bonheur sur un plateau d'argent, l'aider à reprendre confiance en lui, à lui redonner le goût du simple partage de son intimité. Il faudrait que Sam aille vers lui, le plan prenait forme. Mais il ne plairait pas à Daniel. Premiere ébauche d'un plan macchiavélique.

- Daniel ?

- Oui, quoi ?

- Etes vous capable de risquer votre amitié avec Jack pour le pousser dans les bras de Sam ?

- Euh..., développez, lui intima t-il.

- Si vous rouvrez sa blessure, quant à la mort de son fils, que vous lui faites une scène assez dure, remettant en cause ses dix ans à se reconstruire. Surement que vous allez le bouleverser. Il suffit que Sam assiste, par accident, à ce moment là, et elle ira vers lui, j'y veillerai. Leur rapprochement viendra seul. S'il l'un est mal, à cause de quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme un frère, il ne refusera pas l'appui de quelqu'un à ce moment là, aussi enchassé dans sa carapace soit il. Il vous faudra etre cruel Daniel.

- C'est un plan stupide ! s'exclama t-il. Vous me demandez de faire mal INTENTIONELLEMENT à Jack ? En ressortant de "vieux dossiers" ?

- Exact.

- Mais si jamais Sam ne va pas vers lui, que ça ne débloque rien, il ne me considèrera plus comme son ami, et Sam ne sera pas avec lui. Le risque est trop grand. Je sais bien que ça vous semble aisé ainsi Vala, mais je connais Sam et Jack. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'arriverait à se livrer au second.

- Il n'aura d'autre choix d'accepter son aide, j'y veillerai, et s'il le faut, nous nous débrouillerons pour que Sam soit aussi mal que lui.

- C'est un plan ridicule. Il en est hors de question, réfléchissez à autre chose. Une alternative moins malheureuse s'il vous plait. On appelera ce plan le Plan D, pour l'instant, il ne sera utilisé que si les autres plans ne marchent pas. Est ce clair ?

- A vos ordres, le taquina t-elle.

- Bien, c'est parfait. Autres idées ?

- Oui, je pense qu'il y a une autre solution, moins malheureuse, comme vous dites, ce serait en fait de faire en sorte que...

**« SG1 est demandé en salle de briefing immédiatement »**

- ... ce sera pour une autre fois, conclut Vala. Le devoir nous appelle. Vous croyez que Zio a déjà contacté la base ?

- J'en doute, mais peut etre est ce l'inverse. Peut etre est ce nous qui venons de recevoir les directives du pentagone et des différents Chefs d'Etat Major. Allons y, ne rendons pas la réputation des civils plus atroce qu'elle ne l'est déjà au sein de cette base.

- Je vous suis.

Les deux compagnons se levèrent et prirent la direction de la salle de commande. Tous deux tergiversant sur la raison de cet appel imprévu. Peut etre qu'avec un peu de chance, la décision avait été prise plus rapidement que prévu, ou même, on était en droit de penser que Jack O'neill ait intervenu pour faire bouger les choses. Daniel penchait pour cette solution, connaissant Jack depuis suffisament longtemps pour savoir que sa patience était excessivement limitée, et qu'il ne supportait que rarement de rester à attendre que les choses se fassent d'elles mêmes. Il était quasi sur que le Général ait fait du forcing. Ce dont Daniel le remericiait vivement, si tel était le cas.

Daniel et Vala entrèrent dans la salle de debriefing et tomberent sans surprise sur un Jack O'neill confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, l'air détendu, de retour au bercail. A ses côtés un Teal'c stoïque, un Cameron sifflotant, et une Sam plongée dans ses papiers. Landry arriva derrière les deux retardataires et les poussa à l'interieur.

- Bien, si je vous ai convoqué de manière aussi impromptue c'est pour vous parler de votre prochaine mission. Particulièrement la votre Docteur Jackson.

- Pardon ? s'étonna ce dernier.

- Oui, nous allons entamer des procédures diplomatiques, et vous serez notre représentant, aux côtés d'un ambassadeur qui devrait nous arriver du Pentagone d'ici deux heures, de Monsieur Woolsey, du Général O'neill et du reste de SG1, nous avions pensé contacter Jonas Quinn sur Kelowna...

- Landara..., corrigea Daniel.

- ... bref, dans le but de constituer un trio au sommet, plutôt qu'un simple duo. Le SGC ayant toute confiance en la fiabilité de Monsieur Quinn...

- Excusez moi mon Général, sauf votre respect, le coupa Daniel. Je ne crois pas que Zio veuille engager des relations avec la Galaxie entière, nous sommes les seuls qui potentiellement pouvons l'intéresser. D'une part parce que nous possédons une connaissance extra planétaire conséquente, et d'autre part parce qu'il y a de fortes chances que nous soyions capables de comprendre, et de faire fonctionner, la technologie Furling, sur laquelle ses chercheurs sont bloqués depuis quelques temps.

- Je comprends bien Docteur, mais le fait est que nous avons besoin d'un troisième regard. Tout comme l'alliance que les Asgard ont négocié avec les Goa'uld il y a de ça quelques années. Un regard neutre est important pour une alliance. Je sais que vous avez participé à la majorité des créations d'alliance, vous etes même celui qui a rédigé chacun des discours d'accueil. Donc vous savez aussi bien que moi que chaque fois, nous avions un regard extérieur.

- Si vous parlez d'un regard neutre, je ne vois là aucun problème, et en effet, comme vous le disiez, le SGC a une confiance certaine en Jonas. Il faudra juste qu'il ne cherche pas, par la suite, à lier de contact avec le Peuple de Gomora. L'Empereur aime sa tranquilité Galactique, il ne veut pas que la Galaxie entière apprenne leur existence et leur relation avec une des races aliens les plus développées de la voie Lactée.

- Bien. Je lui ferait signer un rapport de confidentialité, approuva Landry. Maintenant j'aimerai que vous fassiez par de vos récentes recherches, chacun d'entre vous, au Général O'neill, qui les attend avec une impatience non dissimulée.

Jack fit mine de se réveiller en sursaut, preuve de l'intérêt limité qu'il avait accordé à ses histoires de Sommet. Mais il se permit tout de même une remarque constructive.

- Je veux pas avoir l'air d'empiéter sur les plates bandes diplomatiques, loin de là, mais, pourquoi c'est pas un Asgard, ou mieux Thor, qui assure le regard neutre ? Finalement nous aurions un Trio et une alliance à trois, je pense que votre Empereur sera ravi de connaitre les Asgards.

- Sauf que je pense que justement, il cherche à éviter cette confrontation, et préfère traiter avec nous. Il y a une raison pour laquelle les Asgards pensaient les Furlings disparus, et je pense que Zio cherchera à éviter de trop parler d'eux.

- Mais Daniel ! Enfin, c'est complétement impossible ce que vous dites, les Asgards ne vont pas filer leur technologie à un peuple dont ils ne connaissent rien, s'insurgea Jack.

- Oui, je me doutais que cette impasse finirait par apparaitre. Il serait plus judicieux de faire part de ce problème à Zio Barhan. Il est le principal concerné au final. Une rencontre avec les Asgards risque toutefois de mettre en avant la preuve de la survie du peuple Furling. Or nous ne savons pas ce qui a conduit ce peuple à se faire passer pour mort.

- Mais vous avez une idée, evidemment, ironisa Jack.

- En fait, je crois bien que oui, avoua Daniel. Mon hypothèse repose sur quelques faits visibles, et je pense que tous ceux qui participaient à la mission sur P3K l'ont remarqué. Tout d'abord, la technologie Furling est un mix entre deux autres que nous connaissons.

- Ancienne et Wraith, mécanique et organique, compléta Sam.

- Exact. Nous savons aussi que les Furlings sont en froid avec les Anciens, pour une raison de non fiabilité de ces derniers. D'après ce que Zio a appris de Dolia.

- Oui, la méfiance qui nous semblait si étrange, approuva Cameron.

- Exact. Vous avez aussi entendu ce que le garde a raconté, sur l'effet de l'artefact Furling sur le précheur. Un effet sans aucun doute similaire à celui de l'Arche de Vérité.

- Où voulez vous en venir ? s'impatienta Jack.

- Si mon Hypothèse tient la route, je pense que les Anciens n'ont pas inventé grand chose. Certes, ils étaient technologiquement extrèmement avancés, mais je pense que la majorité de leurs créations technologiques sont volées. Et je pense qu'elles sont en grande partie volées à la technologie Furling.

- Qu'est ce qui prouve que ce n'est pas l'inverse Daniel Jackson ? objecta Teal'c.

- Le fait que la technologie Furling semble plus aboutie. Le fait que ce soit un composant différent, plus complexe qui donne vie à l'appareil. Le fait qu'il y ait de l'organique dans leurs créations, et pas dans celles des Anciens, exliqua Daniel.

- Mais les Anciens se sont élevés depuis des millénaires. Peut etre que la technologie que les Furlings leur auraient volée a eu plus de temps pour être travaillé. Ils ont eut plusieurs millénaires pour aboutir un truc volé. C'est amplement suffisant, railla Jack.

- Ça semblerait correct si la technologie Furling ne reposait justement pas sur l'organique, expliqua Sam. En réalité, contrairement à la technologie Ancienne, il semblerait que le travail Furling rende chaque objet créé unique. L'organisme est créé avant, l'objet se fait à partir de lui. Il est plus probable que les Anciens aient créé un dérivé, un compromis mécanique, afin de produire des objets, à l'origine unique, à grande échelle.

- Les Furlings ne sont pas réellement avancés s'ils ne produisaient pas à grande échelle, fit remarquer Vala. Ils sont à la merci de leur création.

- Possible, mais je pense que ça va plus loin que ça Vala, la contredit Daniel. Lorsque nous avons rencontré les Nox, lors de notre première année en temps que membres de SG1, nous avons d'abord crû qu'il s'agissait d'un peuple primitif, d'une naïveté extrème, parce qu'il respectait chaque chose portant la vie, et soignaient quiconque était blessé, ennemis et amis confondus. Puis nous avons découverts qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une race alien possédant une ville aérienne, d'une avancée technologique indiscutable, totalement dissimulée par le champ d'invisibilité créé par l'un d'entre eux, vivant sur la planète. A mon avis, les Furlings sont une espèce similaire, chérissant la vie, la création, plutôt que la production industrielle d'objets dont ils n'ont, en réalité, aucune utilité.

Tous se turent à la fin de cette explication. Oui, ça pouvait tenir debout. Une espèce similaire aux Nox, certainement plus avancée technologiquement que les Anciens, et vivant dans le secret depuis des millénaires, en réponse à la trahison de leurs alliés.

On tapa à la porte et Landry donna l'autorisation aux nouveaux venus d'entrer. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année entra, suivi d'un Woolsey un peu mal à l'aise. Puis une femme de trente ans leur succéda. La porte se ferma sur cette dernière. Landry se leva et serra la main de chacun des trois intrus au confort de SG1.

- SG1, je vous présente Le Docteur Camille Rains, Henry Bruce et Monsieur Woolsey. Le Docteur Rains est ici pour officialiser le traité en liaison avec le Pentagone. Henry est un des ambassadeurs des plus appréciés et des plus talentueux dans l'environnement du Président, et ce, malgré son jeune age. Et Monsieur Woolsey n'a plus besoin d'être présenté.

Les trois nouveaux venus prirent place autour de la longue table. Prêt à régler les derniers points du traité. Daniel se rongeait les ongles, il avait peur de brusquer Zio, sachant très bien que la Terre refuserait de partager la majorité de ses connaissances militaires aliens. Par contre ils offriraient surement une aide scientifique, et des prototypes terriens réalisés à partir de base technologique Asgard ou Goa'uld, toutes créées en des vue purement défensive. Le déphaseur par exemple.

Le traité fut rondement mené par le duo Rains - Jackson, tous deux discutant chaque point pour que celui ci paraisse plus avantageux dans sa formulation. Un travail de diplomatie intense, et de démagogie certaine.

- Et que pensez vous de cette rencontre avec les Asgards, Docteur Jackson ? s'enquit finalement le Docteur Rains.

- Je pense que c'est une très mauvaise idée, et surtout un manque de tact certain. Il n'est tout bonnement pas possible de communiquer l'existence des Furlings aux Asgards, ce serait une trahison envers nos nouveaux alliés, et ce, même si je sais parfaitement, comme tout le monde dans cette base, que les Asgards sont un peuple totalement fiable et respectable.

- Je suis de votre avis. Toutefois si notre alliance prend de grandes proportions avec l'Empire de Gomora, il faudra en avertir nos principaux alliés, c'est une des closes de nos autres alliances, fit remarquer Rains.

- J'en ai pleinement conscience, n'en doutez pas.

- Bien dans ce cas, je pense que nous pouvons prévoir un sommet avec Zio Barhan avant la fin de la semaine, annonça la jeune femme. Cela promet d'etre riche en sensations s'il est tel que vous l'avez décrit dans votre rapport.

- Il l'est. C'est un homme d'une sagesse étonnante. Et un leader né.

- Je n'en doute pas, Docteur. Seulement, je suis d'un genre plutôt pragmatique, et un homme aussi parfait dans son rôle me semble peu réaliste. Donc j'attendrai de voir pour me faire une idée nette.

Rains se leva, suivit par Henry Bruce et Woolsey. Tous trois devaient communiquer à leurs chefs respectifs les tenants et les aboutissants de cette petite réunion. Daniel soupira. Enfin, les choses allaient accèlérer. Oh, pas que le temps lui ait paru long, mais la situation était nouvelle, pas de guerre, seulement une alliance probable avec des alliés paisibles et avancés. Alors l'excitation faisait passer les minutes pour des heures ce qui menait l'archéologue à des extrèmités dont il se serait volontier passées. Comme inventer des plans machiavéliques avec sa collègue alien.

Vala adressa un clin d'oeil entendu à l'archéologue. Qui se sentit tout à coup sensiblement plus mal, partagé entre une excitation puérile et une légère culpabilité. Sam perçut le regard que venait d'échanger les deux collègues, et se permit un petit sourire. Certes, Daniel s'en sentit d'autant plus mal, certes Vala faillit éclater de rire, certes Jack venait de bailler pour une raison inconnue, ou presque, mais cette atmosphère vallait bien les dix années apocalyptiques qui avait précédées, et tant pis si cela devait couter à Daniel.

- Bien, déclara Landry dans ce silence religieux, je pense que tout a été plus ou moins dit, y a t-il quelque chose à ajouter, SG1 ? Jack ?

- Non, répondit Jack, et si cela ne te dérange pas Hank, j'aimerai errer dans la base un petit moment.

- Bien, alors vous pouvez tous disposer.

SG1 au complet se leva de concert, suivant le Général O'neill. Daniel fut rapidement rejoint par Vala qui lui prit amicalement le bras, ce à quoi il répondit par un soupir de dépit, Sam, elle, accompagna Cameron dans la salle d'entrainement, lui faisant par de son projet de contacter le Docteur McKay, rappelant de ce fait à son collègue la dernière mission qui les avait mis en relation avec Atlantis et où le jeune colonel avait été dans l'obligation de faire pression, à l'aide d'un citron, sur l'insupportable scientifique. Il éclata de rire à ce souvenir.

- Vous comptez aller sur Atlantis pour le convaincre ? Vous possédez plus d'arguments lorsqu'il vous a face à lui, la taquina cameron.

- C'était effectivement l'idée, vous m'accompagnerez ? Je sais que vous avez finalement appris à apprécier Elisabeth et le colonel Sheppard.

- Et bien pourquoi pas, quand est ce que cela se fera ?

- Je n'en ai pour l'instant pas la moindre idée, il faut que j'en parle au Général. Je pense que je vais y aller maintenant, autant régler la question le plus vite possible.

- Exact, je viendrai aux nouvelles d'ici deux heures, le temps que Teal'c me mette une raclée.

- D'accord, à dans vingt minutes alors, lança Sam déjà loin.

- Nia, nia, nia...

--

- Daniel ! S'exclama Vala.

- Quoi VALA ? Je vous ai déjà expliqué que je ne peux pas me consacrer EXCLUSIVEMENT à cette histoire, la mission Furlings va prendre du temps, on a des jours, voire des mois pour y penser, là j'ai plus important à faire, la mythologie slave n'est pas tout à fait ma tasse de café.

- Mais, Daniel ! Vous avez tout le temps aussi pour approfondir CE problème.

- Oui, et bien, je préfère travailler sur quelque chose de sérieux pendant au moins une heure, avant de me lancer dans la lecture de vos plans machiavéliques. Laissez moi une seconde de répit au moins !

Vala se tut donc, assise sur le bureau de l'archéologue, trois feuilles format raisin trônant sur ses genoux d'une manière quelque peu bancale. Inscrits sur chacune d'elles apparaissaient de grands schémas rapidement esquissés où l'on reconnaissait sans peine le Général O'neill et une jolie blonde. Sous la figure de Jack, une quinzaine d'adjectifs étaient alignés, de même pour le colonel Carter. Entre les deux une série de traits encadraient plusieurs idées que la jeune voleuse avait eut.

- Bon, je suis à vous, finit par dire Daniel, fermant son livre à contre coeur.

- Parfait, bon alors, tout à l'heure j'allais vous expliquer mon Plan A, alors en fait, il faudrait que...

« **Activation extérieure non programmée de la porte des étoiles.** »

- Vala..., je suis désolée, mais il se pourrait que ce soit Jonas, nous en parlerons plus tard.

_A suivre..._


	4. Les infidélités du Devoir

**Auteur **: Chloochette

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, personnages, contexte, histoire. Excepté le personnage de Zio Barhan, de Tarik, ainsi que la planète Gomora et ce qui s'y passe, qui sortent tout droit de mon imagination de fan frustrée par la fin de la série. Référence à toutes les saisons Stargate dans le désordre. Se situe à la fin de la saison 10, juste **après** l'Arche de Vérité. Ne prends pas en considération le spin off, Continuum, je considère que c'est fait, Baal est mort, les Goa'uld sont totalement vaincu... du moins, les seigneurs du système et autres grands maitres mégalomanes.

**Genre **: Spoiler Stargate INTEGRALITE. Mais plutôt mon prolongement, un Stargate Saison 11, épisode 1, si vous préférez... avec l'équipe SG1 qui s'apprète à passer la porte pour la mission sur P3K.. à la fin de l'Arche de Vérité. Bonne lecture.

**Couple** : Indéfini.

**Chapitre numéro 4**

**Les Infidélités du Devoir.**

Lorsque Jonas traversa la porte des étoiles, laissant derrière lui le monde que trois ans plus tôt il avait rejoint et sauvé, aux mains des autres dirigeants, il eut un sentiment d'intense soulagement. Même si pendant plus d'une année il avait fait parti de l'équipe SG1, il se sentait tellement bien, et libre d'obligation à les retrouver qu'il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce que ses anciens camarades allaient lui demander.

- Bonjour Jonas, s'exclama Sam à peine eut il passé l'horizon.

- Sam, s'entendit il dire, heureux du sourire que lui accordait son amie.

- Comment allez vous jonas ? Comment ça se passe sur Kelowna ? l'interrogea Jack.

- Langara..., corrigea une fois encore le Docteur Jackson, marmonant.

Jonas se retint à grand peine de ne pas éclater de rire. Les mêmes, certes il n'avait pas énormément connu Daniel même si le peu qu'il avait connu de l'homme suffisait à le remplir d'admiration, surtout en vue du fait qu'il avait désormais l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus complet question mémoire. Sam était toujours une femme charmante. Jack était toujours le même, sauf qu'il avait pris du galon. Jonas était persuadé que l'homme n'était que colonel lors de leur dernière rencontre. Il se prit à sourire et serra chaleureusement la main de Jack.

- Félicitations Jack.

- Pardon ? s'étonna Jack.

- Je crois me souvenir que lors de notre dernière rencontre vous n'étiez que colonel. Qu'avez vous bien pu faire ? Vous avez sauvé le monde ?

- Je suis mort, enfin... non pas exactement, se reprit Jack en voyant l'air de Jonas, j'ai été congelé, comme un vieu poisson. Et puis Thor est intervenu encore, enfin, nous vous raconterons tout lorsque nous aurons le temps.

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas juste une invitation à venir passer des vacances à vos côtés ? Maintenant que les Goa'uld ne sont définitivement plus une menace, et que les Oriis, que Merci bien, je n'ai pas eu la chance de rencontrer, sont aussi un souvenir. Je m'attendais à des vacances.

- Oh, ne vous en faites pas Monsieur Quinn, on ne vous a pas appelé pour préparer une guerre, expliqua Landry. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

Jonas se tourna vers Sam, et leva un sourcil. Landry avait l'air aussi paternel que le Général Hammond. Et, excepté cette facheuse manie qu'il avait pris de l'appeler "monsieur Quinn", lui qui avait été "Jonas" de SG1, pendant une année, il avait rapidement appris à faire confiance à l'homme. Ce qui, en temps qu'ambassadeur de Langara, était une très bonne nouvelle. Il avait ainsi pu suivre le cheminement de SG1 et du SGC en général, il avait appris que Jack s'était retiré, et que deux nouveaux membres avaient fait leur entrée. Il avait entendu parler des Oriis, et avait été mis en garde contre leurs techniques anti hérésie. Il avait entendu parlé, assez vaguement, de la mission Atlantis, du colonel Sheppard et de ses compagnons. Il avait appris que Daniel s'était élevé une deuxième fois, comme quoi, rien ne résistait à cet homme, et qu'il était revenu à nouveau, ayant entrainé la totale destruction de Anubis. Il avait aussi entendu parlé de cette Vala, au tempérament chaud et destructeur, et de la relation complexe qu'elle entretenait avec Daniel, enfin, de ce que lui en avait dit Sam.

Suivant le fil de ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il avait atteint la salle de briefing, qu'il s'était assis, et que Daniel était debout, prêt à commencer la réunion. Il cligna trois fois des yeux, de nouveau complétement concentré.

--

Daniel prit une profonde inspiration. Il sentit une boule se former dans son ventre. Lui ? anxieux ? Il n'avait plus ressenti ce sentiment depuis qu'il avait été humilié publiquement avec ses histoires de vaisseaux aliens et de pyramides. Il était stressé de faire son exposé. Plantant ses ongles dans la paumes de ses mains, il sentit son poul s'apaiser. Il était temps.

- Bien, Jonas. Je pense que ce que je vais vous dire va vous plaire.

- Du moment que vous ne m'annoncez pas la découverte de nouveaux faux Dieux...

- Non, non pas du tout... enfin si.

Jonas leva un sourcil. Teal'c avait de quoi être fier, le garçon avait rapidement intégré cette technique. Le jaffa se permit un sourire en coin, qui effraya Mitchell. Devant l'expression de Jonas, Daniel s'empressa d'expliquer.

- Voilà, il y a environ deux jours, nous sommes allait sur une planète qui, jusqu'ici, n'avait pas encore été sondée. Cette planète, ou plutôt sa ville prinicpale, Gomora, est habitée par une population sensiblement plus avancé que nous, mais tout de même accessible. Ils nous ont réservé un accueil sympathique, l'empereur nous a même accordé une audience. Et nous avons découvert...

- ... les Furlings, paracheva Sam.

Jonas ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

- Les furlings ? L'une des quatre races ? Ils sont les habitants de Gomora ?

- Non, s'empressa de corriger Daniel. Non, pas du tout, en réalité, c'est ce peuple qui est en relation avec les Furlings, comme nous le sommes avec les Asgards.

- Oh, comprit jonas. Mais, la dernière fois que j'ai entendu parlé des Furlings, c'est lorsque le colo... le général O'neill s'est retrouvé bloqué sur la lune d'une planète avec Meybourne, et qu'ils ont faillit s'entretué.

Jack frémit en repensant à cet épisode peu glorieux de sa vie. Les images du visage recouvert de boue de meybourne, les cadavres parsemés sur le sol, la présence incompréhensible du symbiote go'auld dans le cou de l'un des morts. Et la plante. Jonas avait vraiment une mémoire impressionnante. Daniel aussi semblait impressionné et, bien qu'il n'est pas été présent à cette période, il semblait qu'il ait lu le rapport à plusieurs reprises déjà. Il sourit donc à Jonas.

- Exact, et c'est en grande partie pour ça que je tenais à vous en parler.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Jonas.

- Pensez vous que les cadavres étaient ceux des Furlings ?

- Honnêtement Docteur Jackson, je n'en sais rien, je pensais plus au sauvetage du Général, qu'aux cadavres. Mais si je devais répondre, je pense qu'il s'agissait plus vraisemblablement d'humains.

Daniel sourit encore plus, ayant étudié le sujet, il allait pouvoir avancer sa théorie, et alors qu'il allait parler, une nouvelle lumière se fit dans sa tête. Peut être que...

- Si je vous disais que, en réalité, il s'agissait de cadavres des anciens, avant qu'ils n'aient atteint l'ascencion ? proposa Daniel, provocant une attention palpable. Je vais vous exposer mon idée, je pense qu'en réalité, il fut un temps où, effectivement, les quatre races suprêmes étaient alliées, mais qu'une guerre avec les Goa'uld a mis en danger le corps des anciens. Etant donné que les Nox ne se prononcent sur rien, et que les Asgards vivent dans une autre galaxie, les Furlings étaient leur seul aide sur place. Or, je pense que les Anciens ont trouvé refuge sur des lunes furlings, par le système que vous avez découvert il y a quatre ans.

- Daniel, c'est impensable. Les anciens étaient bien plus évolué que les Goa'uld, et leurs technologies...

- Peut être, mais leur nombre ?

- Pardon ? s'étonna Sam.

- Les Goa'uld n'ont pas de reproduction sexué, la reine pond, et les jaffas servent de couveuse. Leur nombre peut s'accroitre à une vitesse alarmante s'ils le désirent. La création de nouveaux Jaffas ne leur faisaient pas peur à l'époque. Les Anciens ont pu se trouver dans une situation délicate, et... si ce que je pense est correct, les Furlings sont une espèce plus discrète et moins arrogante qu'eux.

- Et donc ?

- Donc, le fait de leur discrétion, les a protégé, et, voyant la situation des Anciens, ils leur auront apporté leur soutient. Seulement, il est possible qu'un maitre goa'uld ne se soit aperçut de l'alliance, et n'est mené une mission suicide sur les refuges furlings. Provocant une colère chez les anciens, incapables de faire la preuve de l'intervention goa'uld, puisque les furlings ne faisaient qu'empécher le port d'armes goa'uld sur leur lune, et pas leur présence entière. Ils auront pensé, dans la parnoïa de leur situation à une trahison furlings, et, étant donné leur alliance, ils auront tenté un vol de leur technologie et une utilisation massive. Les furlings auraient alors simuler la disparition de leur population pour se faire totallement discret, même pour leurs anciens alliés, protégeant leur peuple et leur technologie de la colère des anciens. Evitant un bain de sang entre deux espèces extrémement puissantes.

Daniel se tut, sur de lui. Mais le regard que posait SG1, Jonas, et Landry ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Seul Jack semblait avoir lâché depuis la première de ses tirades. Jonas prit alors la parole, un peu sous le choc.

- En dehors du fait que je n'ai rien compris Docteur jackson... il me semble qu'il ne s'agit là que de théories, et qu'il est fort possible que ce soit l'inverse. Que les Furlings soit une race dangereuse, et qu'effectivement ils aient provoqué la mort de nombreux anciens ayant trouvé refuge sur les lunes. Les affaiblissants pour préserver leur domination.

Daniel se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Peut être que Jonas disait vrai, pourtant son intuition semblait lui prouver le contraire. Peut être était ce dû au fait que Zio avait l'air sur de lui en assurant le comportement paisible et détaché des Furlings. Il n'y avait pas de traces de dominations, seulement de la gratitude et une aide mesurée. Peut être était ce dû au fait qu'il avait à mainte reprise vu et lu sur le comportement des anciens, cette arrogance, et cette politique anti intervention envers ceux qui en avait besoin. Ainsi que la punition qu'encourait l'un des leur lorsqu'il prenait part à un conflit. Merlin et morgane en était la preuve. Orlin aussi. Non, les anciens ne pouvaient pas être les gentils dans cette histoire, et puis leur technologie était un dérivé de la complexité des artefacts furlings. Les Furlings créaient des objets uniques, les anciens les faisaient à la chaine si besoin était. Il exposa alors calmement chacun de ces points à l'assemblée, ce qui sembla convaince Teal'c et Sam, O'neill toujours mentalement absent.

Jonas considéra que faute de plus d'informations, il ne se prononcerait pas. Il suivrait le mouvement, mais garderait une certaine réserve sur son jugement. Daniel approuva vivement son comportement. Il était temps de présenter à Jonas le rôle qu'ils voulaient le voir tenir. Landry prit la parole.

- Monsieur Quinn, si nous vous avons révélé tout cela, alors que les Asgards n'en savent encore rien, c'est parce que nous aimerions que vous soyez la voix de la neutralité dans l'alliance que nous allons mener avec les Gomoran.

Jonas resta figé. Ils voulaient véritablement l'impliquer dans cet échange. La confiance que témoigner le SGC envers sa fidélité était vraiment rassurante et gratifiante, mais la situation était différente maintenant. Il n'était plus un membre de leur équipe, on lui demandait un soutien extra planétaire, et il n'était qu'ambassadeur, il ne prenait pas les décisions lui même. Il allait certainement être obligé de faire un rapport à son gouvernement. Est ce que le SGC avait réalisé cela.

- Vous vous rendez compte que je vais devoir en référer à mon gouvernement avant ?

Landry acquiesça.

- J'espérais juste que vous n'auriez pas besoin de tout révéler. Seulement le fait que vous serait la tierce personne d'un traité entre deux mondes.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, ma fidélité, certes, vous est toujours acquise, mais mon peuple l'a aussi, et je ne suis pas sur de vouloir la trahir maintenant en dissimulant une telle information. Je ne veux pas devoir fuir en traitre une nouvelle fois, général.

Tous retinrent leur souffle. Ils avaient tous secrétement espéré que Jonas aurait encore quelques réserves envers son gouvernement, et qu'il serait de leur côté, prêt à cacher certaines choses aux plus grands de ses dirigeants. Le paris avait été risqué, et ils avaient perdus. Visiblement, Jonas avait évolué de son côté.

- Je suis désolé, je vous l'assure. Mais comprenez ma position. Je suis tenu de faire un rapport de cette réunion. Je suis tenu d'améliorer, et d'aggrandir, le cercle relationnel extra planétaire de Langara. Je ne suis plus VOTRE ambassadeur, je suis celui de Langara, et je me doute que c'est parce que je suis LEUR ambassadeur que vous aviez besoin de mon concours. Mais là... vous me demandez d'ommettre trop d'informations. Les Furlings bon sang. Ce serait une énormité.

Jonas prit un temps, qui parut une éternité, avant de se lever et de reprendre.

- La seule chose que je peux faire pour vous, c'est d'oublier le fait que vous ayiez pensé avoir besoin de moi, d'oublier l'exposé du docteur Jackson, et de retourner chez moi. Il est hors de question que je cache toutes ces informations si je dois être impliqué un peu plus. Mon offre est simple. Soit j'oublie, et rentre sur Langara, prétextant une simple rencontre amicale entre nous, soit je m'implique, mais à ce moment là, mon gouvernement sera mis au courant. Le choix est simple, il n'y a pas d'autres possibilités. Je ne suis plus un membre de SG1, essayez de comprendre.

- Jonas, commença O'neill. Nous ne vous tiendrons pas rigueur de votre décision. Seulement...

- Non, Général. Rappelez vous une chose, lorsque les Kelownians nous avaient demandé de l'aide il y a quatre ans, vous m'aviez déclaré une chose, je n'étais plus l'un des leurs, mais l'un des votres. Mon choix devait allé vers la Planète terre, je ne devais pas prendre de décision par sentimentalisme. Maintenant c'est pareil. Je ne serai pas sentimental. Ma loyauté est grande envers vous, mais elle l'est encore plus envers mon peuple.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je pense que nous allons prendre la proposition numéro une, déclara Landry. Excepté si quelque chose peut vous faire changer d'avis...

- Rien, Général, j'en suis franchement désolé.

Le silence s'était abbatu sur la salle de briefing. L'annonce du refus de Jonas, bien que fondé, avait refroidi considérablement l'assemblée, et même Jack qui savait faire abstraction majoritairement des choses qui avaient tendance à l'agacer, était déçu. Il se leva donc et tendit une main ferme vers son ancien collègue. Jonas la saisit, le gratifiant d'un sourire d'excuse.

- C'était tout de même un plaisir de vous revoir Jonas, annonça Jack. Navré d'apprendre que vous ne serez pas des notres cette fois.

- Touché, répondit Jonas. Général Landry ? Serait il possible que je rentre rapidement chez moi ? Pas que votre compagnie me dérange, mais j'étais relativement occupé sur ma planète, et si vous n'avez pas besoin de moi outre mesure, je préfèrerai rentrer.

- Bien entendu monsieur Quinn. Walter va vous renvoyer dès que vous le lui demanderez.

- Merci beaucoup, encore navré de ne pouvoir vous être utile.

Jonas fit un signe de tête amical à l'ensemble de ses anciens collègues et prit la direction de la salle d'embarquement. Son esprit travaillait à toute allure, il était réellement déçu de ne pouvoir accompagner SG1 sur cette nouvelle aventure, il aurait véritablement préféré être à leurs côtés et reprendre les missions, mais désormais il fallait qu'il se tienne à son nouveau rôle, son travail était important pour son Monde, et les missions reprendraient en temps voulu. Il fallait mettre en place un programme similaire à celui du SGC pour commencer les explorations, et il allait y travailler autant que possible. C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres, à l'idée de croiser peut être par hasard au cours d'une mission les visages de ses anciens collègues, qu'il traversa la porte.

--

- Vous croyez qu'il regrette ?

- Qui ? Jonas ? demanda Daniel. Pourquoi regretterait il ? Il fait son devoir, j'ai toujours su que c'était un garçon correct. Il ne regrettera pas plus demain que tout à l'heure.

- Dommage...

- Enfin Jack ! Vous vous attendiez à quoi ?

- Non, mais je pensais justement qu'il était un peu plus... sentimental. Je lui avais quand même rappelé de ne pas oublier ses pantoufles, maugréa Jack boudeur.

Daniel se tapa le front du plat de la main, désespéré et désespérant. Il se leva, suivit de près par Vala qui avait bondit de son siège. Le reste de l'assemblée se leva à leur suite, prenant chacun la direction de leurs quartiers. Le lendemain, ils retourneraient, avec le Général O'neill, sur Gomora, et tous avaient des projets en cours pour mettre à profit cette prochaine mission.

_A suivre...._


	5. Doux intermède

**Auteur **: Chloochette

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, personnages, contexte, histoire. Excepté le personnage de Zio Barhan, de Tarik, ainsi que la planète Gomora et ce qui s'y passe, qui sortent tout droit de mon imagination de fan frustrée par la fin de la série. Référence à toutes les saisons Stargate dans le désordre. Se situe à la fin de la saison 10, juste **après** l'Arche de Vérité. Ne prends pas en considération le spin off, Continuum, je considère que c'est fait, Baal est mort, les Goa'uld sont totalement vaincu... du moins, les seigneurs du système et autres grands maitres mégalomanes.

**Genre **: Spoiler Stargate INTEGRALITE. Mais plutôt mon prolongement, un Stargate Saison 11, épisode 1, si vous préférez... avec l'équipe SG1 qui s'apprète à passer la porte pour la mission sur P3K.. à la fin de l'Arche de Vérité. Bonne lecture.

**Couple** : Indéfini.

**Chapitre numéro 5**

**Doux intermède**

**--**

- Debout ! hurla Daniel en se précipitant dans les quartiers provisoires de Sam.

La jeune femme ouvrit grand les yeux, terrorisée. Elle se redressa chercha rapidement une raison à se réveil brutal et planta ses yeux sur les lunettes d'un Daniel tout excité. Elle se leva, sentant peu à peu sa tension nerveuse augmenter, et se jeta sur l'archéologue toutes griffes dehors.

- Espèce d'imbécile ! On ne réveille pas une femme comme ça !

- Mais... mais...

- IL N'Y A PAS DE "MAIS" !

- Pourtant...

- NI DE "POURTANT" ! s'écria t-elle.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? entendit on demander depuis le couloir avant que le Général O'neill n'entre dans la chambre. Sam ?

- Daniel vient de me réveiller en hurlant à..., elle observa son réveil, CINQ HEURES DU MATIN ! Mais vous êtes à côtés de vos pompes Daniel ? Ça ne fait que trois heures que je suis couchée !

Sam semblait prête à enchainer les remontrances quand elle prit conscience qu'elle était en soutien gorge et simple short de pyjama devant deux hommes, dont un occupé systématiquement ses plus beaux rêves. Elle attrapa le drap de son lit et le plaça devant sa poitrine, fusillant un Daniel souriant du regard.

- Vous vous êtes couchée tard, remarqua Daniel goguenard.

- OUI !

- Bon je vous laisse, préparez vous, on part dans deux heures.

Daniel tourna les talons, laissant une Sam rouge tomate face à un Jack O'neill figé. Lequel, en sentant l'archéologue sortir en poussant légèrement la porte à se refermer, prit conscience de sa position. Il bredouilla un "pardon" et sortit de la pièce à son tour. Sam s'écroula sur son lit, un sourire minuscule étirant ses lèvres. Il l'avait vue en sous vêtements et était resté figé à la regarder. Elle secoua la tête.

- Quel âge tu as ma vieille à te réjouir de ce genre de choses.

Sam se leva, il était temps de se préparer.

--

- Alors ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, J'ai l'impression d'être retourné au primaire Vala, fit remarquer Daniel. En arriver au point de monter un coup aussi abérant de puérilité. Vous avez une influence néfaste. Si si, je vous jure.

- Oh, arrêtez de vous plaindre, votre vie serait tellement moins drôle sans moi.

- Elle serait peut être plus calme, ce ne serait pas un mal.

- Vous me regretteriez.

- Pas le moins du monde.

- Vous mentez.

- Vous croyez ?

- Oui, vous mentez mal !

- Dixit la plus grande menteuse de la galaxie ?

- Dixit la plus grande menteuse ET observatrice de la Galaxie !

- Arrêtez de vous lancer des fleurs ! vous n'êtes une si FINE observatrice !

- En tout cas moi j'y vois, ajouta Vala taquine.

- Mais moi aussi !

- Ce n'est pas ce que disent les deux ronds en verre sur votre nez !

- C'est bas ! C'est très bas Vala !

La jeune femme éclata de rire. Laissant un Daniel incapable de contrer la dernière et perfide attaque qu'elle lui avait lancée. Il devenait moins prompt à la répartie ces derniers temps. Il se ramolissait, ou s'attendrissait, au choix. Bien qu'il préférât la première solution déjà pas bien glorieuse. Il se leva et commença à ranger ses affaires dans un vieux sac de toile, son nouveau sac fétiche, l'ancien ayant fait les frais de la créativité de sa collègue voleuse et étant désormais le support officiel des tests de rouge à lèvres de Vala. Désespérant.

- OH ! s'exclama cette dernière. Sac tout neuf ?

- OUI ! Et je souhaiterai le garder en l'état, merci !

- Rabat joie ! J'allais pas vous l'abimer votre sac Daniel.

- Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir dit on, ajouta Daniel sarcastique.

Vala lui tira la langue d'une manière terriblement mature. L'archéologue détourna le regard et continua de bourrer son sac d'objets et de bouquins dont il ne se servirait probablement pas sur Gomora, mais qui le rassuraient. La jeune femme se rapprocha de lui, regardant avec intéret tout ce qu'il tentait de faire tenir dans ce vieux sac. Elle ne pipa mots et le laissa continuer, le couvant du regard sans même qu'il ne s'en doute. Puis d'un coup l'archéologue se retourna et planta ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme.

- Il y a une question que j'aimerai vous poser Vala.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure, appréhendant.

- Quoi donc ?

- Pourquoi Jack devait il voir Sam au réveil ? Et pourquoi était ce primordial dans votre plan dont je n'ai pas encore connaissance ?

- Oh, répondit Vala soulagée. Et bien, il faut que le général voit Sam comme une femme. Il se tient à cette espèce de hiérarchie parce qu'il ne la voit qu'habillée comme un garçon manqué, ou comme un militaire, à réparer des engins et à être une "scientifique", mot assexué qui plus est. Il faut donc le mettre face à ce qui fait de Sam une femme. Ce qui nous ammène à la deuxième partie de mon plan.

- Qui est ? s'intéressa Daniel.

Vala lui fit un clin d'oeil à son vis à vis alors qu'elle fermait la porte du bureau de l'archéologue. Elle se planta devant Daniel et commença à enlever son pull. L'archéologue soupira de dépit.

- Vala, bon sang, vous ne pouvez pas vous en empécher.

La jeune femme posa son pull sur la table et planta son regard dans celui de Daniel, passablement déçue. Le jeune homme laissa, bien malgré lui, glisser son regard sur le débardeur ostentatoire que portait sa collègue. Débardeur surèlevant des seins ronds parfaits, il détourna le regard, terriblement géné et passablement furieux.

- Daniel ? l'interpella Vala.

- Pourquoi avez vous besoin de faire ça Vala ?

- Je suis en train de vous montrer ma phase deux.

- Magnifique phase deux. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller ? acheva Daniel sans se rendre compte de l'adjectif qu'il venait d'utiliser.

Vala sourit avant de reprendre.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? s'exclama Daniel le regard suppliant.

- Parce que vous avez fait exactement ce que je voulais. Vous avez regardé mes "attributs" féminins parfaits, le taquina Vala.

- Oh, génial. Et en quoi cela nous avance t-il ?

- Le Général O'neill devrait faire la même chose si Sam se retrouve dans le même débardeur que moi, j'ai pas raison ?

Daniel fronça les sourcils. Jamais son amie ne mettrait ce genre de débardeur qui se rapprocher plus d'un soutien gorge qu'autre chose, devant le Général ou devant quiconque. Il allait le faire remarquer à Vala quand elle reprit la parole.

- je sais, je sais, elle ne met jamais ce genre de chose. Mais elle sera bien obligée de le mettre quand ses habits seront recouverts d'une boisson malodorante et que sa seule option, tellement l'odeur sera terrible, sera de m'emprunter mon débardeur sur Gomora. Je suppose que Sam ne prend pas de rechanges mais fait comme vous, elle bourre son sac de choses au nom compliqué mais pas d'objets essentiels. J'ai pas raison ? répéta Vala.

- Ingénieux, avoua Daniel. Quelle boisson ?

- Ça ! s'exclama Vala en sortant de sous le bureau un thermos rose. C'est une boisson que j'ai fait moi même. C'est à base de beaucoup de chose qui empeste, mais c'est très bon au gout, et lorsque j'en boirai, je me pencherai malencontreusement vers Sam qui sera recouverte d'une boisson malodorante. Et je la convaincrai de mettre mon débardeur pour me faire pardonner. C'est bien ?

- j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à autant de recherche dans votre planification.

- Vous me jugez vraiment mal Daniel, bouda Vala.

- Je sais que vous êtes très bonne, soupira l'archéologue.

- Oh ?

- Dans l'action ! s'exclama Daniel.

- Oh ? renchérit Vala.

- Sur le terrain, contre des méchants, je veux dire ! s'exclama encore une fois Daniel, paniqué par l'enchainement d'erreurs. Et tant qu'on y est : vous pouvez vous rhabiller maintenant !

- Oh, je sais pas trop...

- RHABILLEZ VOUS !

Vala se rapprocha de Daniel, sensuelle, gonflant sa poitrine en lançant ses épaules bien en arrière. L'archéologue frémit, puis soupirant il se renfrogna.

- Vala, ne me le faites pas demander une autre fois, c'est fatigant.

- vous me trouvez si moche que ça ?

- La n'est pas la question !

- Vous aimez les hommes ? s'étonna Vala.

- NON !

- Alors c'est bien moi le problème.

- Oui, mais pas de la manière dont vous le concevez ! Rhabillez vous maintenant, intima t-il en lui tendant son pull. Dans une heure nous partons, j'aimerai avoir fini de ranger au lieu de me disputer futilement avec vous.

Vala attrapa son pull et l'enfila. Daniel respira librement enfin, elle abdiquait.

- Vous n'êtez vraiment pas drôle, lui lança Vala en sortant du bureau.

- CE N'ETAIT PAS LE BUT ! lui cria t-il.

--

Sam passait devant le bureau de Daniel lorsqu'elle vit Vala en sortir sous le cri de l'archéologue. La voleuse lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de continuer son chemin. Sam sourit, Daniel avait beau crier, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que depuis que cette jeune femme lui tournait autour, elle lui donnait une sorte de joie de vivre, un côté humoristique qu'il n'avait jamais eu à ce point. Il était épanoui. La jeune femme entra dans le bureau.

- Merci pour ce réveil abominable !

- Pas de quoi Sam.

- Vous n'auriez pas pu attendre, ou taper à la porte ?

- Et manquer le regard de Jack ? JAMAIS !

- Vala déteint sur vous Daniel.

- Non pas du tout, répliqua t-il.

- Je vous assure.

- C'est faux.

- La mauvaise foi que vous dégagez est inquantifiable.

Sam sourit et en lui lançant un "a tout à l'heure" en retournant vers la salle des commandes qui était la destination qu'elle s'était fixée avant de faire une halte chez l'archéologue.

**Enfin ils allaient partir.**

--

_A suivre_


	6. Invité Surprise

**Auteur **: Chloochette

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, personnages, contexte, histoire. Excepté le personnage de Zio Barhan, de Tarik, ainsi que la planète Gomora et ce qui s'y passe, qui sortent tout droit de mon imagination de fan frustrée par la fin de la série. Référence à toutes les saisons Stargate dans le désordre. Se situe à la fin de la saison 10, juste **après** l'Arche de Vérité. Ne prends pas en considération le spin off, Continuum, je considère que c'est fait, Baal est mort, les Goa'uld sont totalement vaincu... du moins, les seigneurs du système et autres grands maitres mégalomanes.

**Genre **: Spoiler Stargate INTEGRALITE. Mais plutôt mon prolongement, un Stargate Saison 11, épisode 1, si vous préférez... avec l'équipe SG1 qui s'apprète à passer la porte pour la mission sur P3K.. à la fin de l'Arche de Vérité. Bonne lecture.

**Couple** : Indéfini.

**Chapitre numéro 6  
**

**Invité Surprise**

**--  
**

- SG1, il est temps de rejoindre la rampe, vous partez dans dix minutes, déclara Landry souriant.

Cela faisait un peu plus de trois heures qu'il les voyait arriver les uns après les autres dans la salle de Briefing. Ça avait d'abord était Jack, vers six heures du matin, il avait l'air troublé et c'était plongé dans le rapport de la dernière mission de SG1 sur Gomora, chose qu'il aurait sans doute dû faire un peu plus tôt. Il n'avait fait qu'un geste de la main à l'égard de Landry déjà dans son bureau.

--

Jack marchait dans le couloir comme un automate. Bon sang, ça ne faisait pas trois ans qu'il était parti loin de cette base, trois longues années, pour que le détachement envers Sam, qu'il avait cru atteindre, ne soit qu'une illusion. Il n'avait presque plus rêvé d'elle. Bon moins. Bon non, il se mentait à lui même, il ne parvenait pas à oter le visage de la blonde de son esprit. Il y pensait sans arrêt. Il avait vraiment cru que cet éloignement du SGC aurait été profitable à son intégrité, mais rien n'y faisait. Et pour couronner le tout, ce matin, à cinq heures, cet imbécile de Daniel l'avait accidentellement amené jusqu'à la chambre du Colonel où il l'avait trouvée à moitié nue, les cheveux en bataille et l'air furieux. Carrément sensuelle.

- Je craque, soupira Jack.

- Bonjour Général.

- Bonjour Vala, que faites vous debout si tôt ?

- J'allais rejoindre Daniel, répondit tranquillement Vala.

Jack se permit un sourire. Il en avait entendu parlé de ce "couple", Vala et Daniel, explosive et naïf. Ils n'avaient rien en commun, mais depuis qu'elle était là, les rares coup de fil que lui passaient Daniel étaient devenus plus légers, plus agréables. Il ne parlait pas QUE des Oriis, ou des Goa'uld, il parlait d'elle. De cette jeune Vala, d'à quel point elle l'exaspérait, qu'elle était une vraie catastrophe. Mais il se rappelait aussi de la froideur dont il avait parlé d'elle lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. _« Jack, elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite, à force de courir à droite à gauche et d'enchainer les aventures, non je suis désolé, je ne ferai pas preuve de compassion, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous insistez sur ce point ! » _Il n'avait pas pu écouter l'histoire qu'elle avait raconter à Sam, Teal'c et Cameron, il était le transmetteur à ce moment là. Il n'avait eu que ce que Sam avait annoncé rapidement, avant de rejoindre Landry pour mettre au point de nouvelles stratégies scientifiques. Jack n'avait su la réalité que lorsque Teal'c avait mentionné Starwars, et la naissance d'Anakin Skywalker. Et il avait alors compris le quiproquo dans lequel se plongeait Daniel.

**Flashback**.

- Elle a été INSEMINEE par les Oriis ? s'exclama Daniel.

- Vous ne le saviez pas ? s'étonna Jack.

- Non... je savais qu'elle était enceinte, qu'elle attendait un enfant... je ne savais pas... je n'ai pas demandé...

- Teal'c vous l'aurez expliqué avec des comparaisons réellement frappantes de vérité. Il a toujours su trouver les mots ce garçon.

- En effet, approuva Daniel. Euh pardon... Oui, c'est vrai.

- Vous devriez peut être réviser votre jugement sur cette Vala, Daniel, conseilla Jack.

**Flashback End.**

- On se retrouve dans la salle de réunion, à plus tard Vala.

- A plus tard mon général, répondit la jeune femme qui repartit d'un pas guilleret.

Jack continua son chemin, toujours automate. Il pensait, c'était tellement rare qu'il pense à ce point. Revenir ici. Reprendre une place dans la base, ça le changeait du Pentagone, il la voyait à nouveau. Elle n'était plus avec Pete, il le savait. Etait elle libre ? Cameron et elle semblaient si proches maintenant. Etait ce dû à leur grade ? Ils pouvaient se permettre des discussions égales, Mitchell n'était pas son supérieur, mais son égal. Ils avaient le droit à une amitié. Amitié que Jack s'interdisait. Peut etre devrait il sérieusement penser à la retraite. Mais là, nouveau problème, le considérerait elle aussi bien s'il n'était plus dans l'armée, s'il n'était plus le O'neill des missions ? Il en doutait. Elle ne le regardait que peu, elle était froide avec lui, distante. Il l'avait vu s'asseoir à l'opposé de lui lors des retrouvailles avec Jonas. A côté de Cameron.

Jack s'installa à une chaise de la table de briefing, il ne pensait pas déjeuner ce matin, non... pas d'appétit.

--

Puis Teal'c était arrivé avec Cameron. Le Jaffa semblait blasé, comme à son habitude, et ne répondait que par de courtes répliques aux déclarations longues et enjoués du militaire. Teal'c était la voix de la stabilité lorsqu'une vengeance jaffa n'était pas à l'ordre du jour, il était calme, posé et souvent porteur d'excellents conseils stratégiques et diplomatiques. Cameron était jeune, il ne ressemblait en rien à son ami Jaffa. C'était un garçon excité, militaire jusqu'au bout des ongles. Fiable, mais parfois irréfléchi. Les autres membres le stabilisaient. Si l'on oubliait Vala un instant.

--

- Teal'c, les Furlings ont forcément des Vaisseaux spatiaux, ils doivent être immenses, comme de longs bateaux.

- Le Nautilus, répondit Teal'c.

- Le... Quoi ? s'étrangla Cameron.

- Le vaisseau du capitaine Nemo.

- Je sais ce qu'est le Nautilus.

- Bien.

- Bon, enfin, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, vous croyez qu'on pourrait leur emprunter leurs plans ?

- Ils n'ont peut être aucun vaisseau, Cameron Mitchell.

- Ils sont avancés !

Teal'c leva un sourcil.

- Ils sont l'une des QUATRE races !

Teal'c leva un nouveau sourcil/

- Ils ont peut être protégés les anciens !

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Ils devaient voyager.

- Ils connaissaient peut être d'autres moyens.

- Comme ?

- La téléportation.

- Sérieux ?

Teal'c leva un nouveau sourcil plus haut que son prédécesseur et reprit sa marche d'un pas plus rapide, poursuivit par un Colonel surexcité. Ils rejoignirent un Général O'neill passionné par un rapport de mission qu'il tenait à l'envers. Ils s'installèrent face à lui, Cameron toujours plein de questions auxquelles Teal'c ne prenait pas la peine de répondre. Mitchell ne remarqua pas le regard étrange que lui lançait le Général, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Teal'c, à l'affut.

--

Et Sam avait suivit. Un ordinateur portable miniature dans une main, et un stylet qui courrait sur l'écran. Avant d'être rejointe par un Daniel excité et impatient, puis d'une Vala souriante à l'extrème. Il étaient prêts, il ne manquait plus que...

- Général ! s'exclama Daniel. Qui va être notre neutralité ?

Landry se raidit. Jack allait le détester.

- Euh, et bien... c'est quelqu'un que vous connaissez bien.

- Oh ? s'étonna Daniel.

- Qui ? renchérit Jack.

- Je pense que ça ne va pas vous plaire, mais il est désormais membre d'un peuple qui n'a rien à voir avec la Terre, donc...

- Qui ? s'inquiéta Daniel.

- Harry Meybourne.

- QUOI ? s'exclamèrent Daniel et Jack d'une même voix. Mais il est de la terre, il n'est pas neutre. ET IL EST MALHONNETE !

- Nous n'avions personne d'autre, il est le seul que nous pouvons mettre au courant sans impliquer Asgard ou Goa'uld, enfin Tok'ra, plaida Landry. Je sais que ce n'est pas un choix de première qualité, mais il a prouvé qu'il était digne d'une confiance relative.

- RELATIVE ?

- La seule alternative était d'attendre Ronon ou Teyla de Atlantis.

- Pourquoi on ne fait pas ça ?

- Ce qui prendrait plusieurs semaines. Le pont entre nos galaxies n'étant pas opérationnel. Sans compter le fait qu'ils appartiennent aux équipes de Pégase, ont donc des responsabilités, et peuvent etre capturés et interrogés par des Wraith.

Tous se turent. Les arguments faisant mouche.

- Meybourne est un gars de chez nous, il cherchera à rendre Jack relativement heureux, il est Roi d'un peuple extra planétaire et a leur respect. Je vous accorde que Jonas aurait été le choix le plus agréable, mais en vue de sa réponse, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix.

- Bien, monsieur, finit par répondre Daniel. C'est peut etre le meilleur choix finalement.

- Touché, s'exclama une voix depuis le bureau du général Landry.

Meybourne s'avança, la tenue de son peuple et sa couronne fièrement portées. Il était souriant, frais et dispo. Landry soupira et reprit lentement contenance. Il lança alors, dans un sourire paternel un : "SG1, il est temps de rejoindre la rampe, vous partez dans dix minutes !" qui ramena tout le monde sur terre, pour partir ailleurs. Gomora.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

**Réponses aux Reviews **

**Julie W.** : _Je suis vraiment désolée pour le rôle de Jonas, je l'aime beaucoup aussi, et je voulais qu'il apparaisse un moment, juste pour le voir grandit et d'une importante intégrité. Un hommage en quelque sorte :) Et en ce qui concerne le Plan de Vala, il est loin de révéler tous ses aspects les plus fourbes :) Bonne lecture :)_

Merci à tous de me lire 3


	7. Diplomate ou Touriste ?

**Auteur **: Chloochette

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, personnages, contexte, histoire. Excepté le personnage de Zio Barhan, de Tarik, ainsi que la planète Gomora et ce qui s'y passe, qui sortent tout droit de mon imagination de fan frustrée par la fin de la série. Référence à toutes les saisons Stargate dans le désordre. Se situe à la fin de la saison 10, juste**après** l'Arche de Vérité. Ne prends pas en considération le spin off, Continuum, je considère que c'est fait, Baal est mort, les Goa'uld sont totalement vaincu... du moins, les seigneurs du système et autres grands maitres mégalomanes.

**Genre **: Spoiler Stargate INTEGRALITE. Mais plutôt mon prolongement, un Stargate Saison 11, épisode 1, si vous préférez... avec l'équipe SG1 qui s'apprète à passer la porte pour la mission sur P3K.. à la fin de l'Arche de Vérité. Bonne lecture.

**Couple** : Indéfini.

**Chapitre numéro 7**

**Touriste ou Diplomate ?**

**JE TIENS A M'EXCUSER POUR LE RETARD, MAIS JE TRAVAILLE A COTE DE LA FAC ET J'AI A PEINE LE TEMPS DE SORTIR, DONC ECRIRE...**

**Mais merci à ceux qui me sont restés fidèles 3 Bonne lecture !**

Devant la rampe, la tension était à son comble. Si Daniel avait décidé de prendre pour une bonne chose la décision du Général Landry, ça n'était pas le cas de Jack. Le général o'neill fusillait littéralement Meybourne du regard. Chaque membre de l'équipe s'était doucement éloigné du champ de froid que l'homme dégagé, tant et si bien que plusieurs mètres les séparaient maintenant de Harry et Jack.

- Evidemment, ça ne pouvait etre que toi !

- A qui voulais tu qu'il s'adresse ? Landry t'a déjà expliqué qu'il avait tenté les meilleures solutions, ce qui d'ailleurs me semble légèrement vexant. Je ne suis pas aussi malhonnête que tu t'entêtes à le croire Jack. Et contrairement à ce à quoi vous vous attendez, je serais d'une extrême neutralité, et pèserais le pour et le contre avant de me prononcer sur votre alliance extraplanétaire.

- On ne te demande pas ton avis Harry ! Tu seras là pour assurer qu'aucune pression n'a été effectuée. Tu ne diras rien, ne pésera rien. Tu seras juste à côtés de nous pendant que nous échangerons avec les Gomorans. Est ce clair ?

- Pourquoi es tu si agressif ? Tu devrais être heureux, remarqua Meybourne se frottant le menton.

- Absolument pas ! Je ne suis pas HEUREUX ! Tu es la pire des ordures ! Je vais retourner voir Landry, s'exclama Jack de plus en plus énervé. Sergent, ne composait pas !

De sa cabine, le Sergent stoppa la composition et se tourna d'un air étonné vers Landry qui leva deux sourcils stupéfaits. Il attrapa le micro et lança à l'adresse de jack :

- Qui y a t-il Jack ? Un problème ?

- C'est MEYBOURNE le problème ! D'une part ce serait complétement idiot de le considérer comme neutre alors qu'il est originaire de la terre, je suis contre cette magouille ! Et ensuite, C'EST Meybourne ! Il est hors de question que la neutralité de notre sommet aille de son honnêteté ! Je suis désolé, mais le sommet n'aura pas lieu aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni aucun autre jour tant qu'un élément de la galaxie de Pegase ne sera pas parmi nous pour assurer la neutralité !

Jack jeta son sac à terre et sortit en vitesse de la salle d'embarquement. Laissant ses compagnons figés. Sam lança un regard à Landry puis emboita le pas au Général. Peu à peu, chacun s'éloigna, abandonnant Harry sur place. Seul Daniel resta près de l'ancien Colonel. S'approchant de lui, il vit une expression étrange dans les yeux de Meybourne, apparemment plus touché que prévu par la méfiance de Jack.

- Jack a la rancune tenace.

- Je m'en étais aperçu.

- Je suis désolé que cela se soit déroulé de cette manière. Il est un peu... épidermique. Mais sur certains points, il faut reconnaître qu'il n'a pas totalement tort. Vous êtes l'un des nôtres Harry, ça ne serait pas honnête envers nos futurs alliés de débuter nos relations diplomatiques de la sorte. Au contraire. Je pense que ça ne ferait que faire la preuve de notre impatience, là où nous ne devrions penser que Prudence.

- Je me doute que vous dites vrai, lâcha Meybourne, amer. Je vais retourner sur ma planète si vous le permettez je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Sergent ? Puis je rentrer ?

La porte s'enclencha sous le son d'une adresse qu'on compose. Daniel se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Jack réalisait il à quel point il pouvait faire mal ? Bien que l'archéologue n'ai jamais porté Meybourne au plus profond de son coeur, il avait foi en la nature humaine, et savait que quelque part cet homme avait une sensibilité, une humanité qui dépassait de loin cette malhonnêteté évidente. Chose que Jack se cantonnait à ne pas voir. Le vortex ouvrant le fit sursauter. Meybourne lui adressa un léger signe de la main, laçant un « bonne chance » avant de traverser l'horizon. Ainsi, il leur faudrait attendre un habitant de Pégase. Daniel se frappa le front du plat de la main alors que la porte se fermait. Il voulait retourner sur cette planète, même si le sommet n'avait pas lieu. Il avait tant de gens à rencontrer. Levant les yeux vers le sergent qui discutait avec son voisin, il fit la demande d'ouverture de la porte. Landry s'approcha de la vitre.

- Je vous autorise le passage, mais vous ne partez pas seul. Partez à trois minimum, et je vous laisse aller balader sur Gomora. Devenez amis avant d'être alliés, lança Landry, toujours raisonnable.

- Bien Général. Pouvez vous faire appeler SG1 ?

- Bien entendu.

La voix du général, amplifiée par le haut parleur de la base appela l'équipe pour un débriefing. Et en quelques minutes ils furent à nouveau tous dans la salle de réunion. Certains étonnés, d'autres un peu moins. Jack n'était pas là, mais ne faisant pas parti de l'équipe, il n'avait aucune raison de prendre place autour de la table. Daniel se vit confier la parole par le Général Landry.

- Je pense que même si le sommet est remis à plus tard, ou même les rencontres entre les différents partis de ce sommet ce sommet à venir retardés, nous ne devrions pas pour autant rester sur terre. Rendre visite à nos futurs amis pourrait être enrichissant. Sam, n'avez vous pas envie de jeter un oeil sur leur technologie, autre que Furlings ? Cameron, n'êtes vous pas intéresser par leurs moyens de locomotion ? Vala ? Le shopping ???

Chacun acquiesça. Ce qui rassura légèrement Daniel. Mais lorsqu'il crut que la partie était gagnée. Sam secoua la tête.

- Daniel, vous savez que l'on m'a donnée le choix, entre le pont inter galaxie, et la technologie furlings. J'ai beaucoup pensé rester ici pour la nouveauté qu'apportait les furlings, mais si je n'ai pas accès à leurs créations, je pense que je vais me concentrer sur le pont et prendre le prochain vol du Dédale. Du même coup, peut être pourrais je convaincre Ronon ou Teyla de jouer les partis neutres. Et pendant que le Dédale rejoindra Atlantis, je m'attarderai sur la pont. Je ferais d'une pierre deux coups.

- Le Dédale part quand ? S'intéressa Daniel, d'un coup intéressé.

- Dans deux jours, j'ai suffisamment de temps pour préparer mes affaires et réfléchir un peu à ce pont. Je ne reviendrai pas avant plusieurs semaines.

- Est ce que...

- Non Docteur Jackson, coupa Landry. Contrairement au Colonel Carter, a qui j'ai confié cette mission de pont inter galactique, je vous ai chargé de faire ami avec ce nouveau peuple. Vous ne partez pas pour Pégase, pas cette fois.

- CETTE fois ? Je n'y suis allé qu'une fois, râla Daniel.

- Docteur, ne faites pas l'enfant.

- Bien, bien... Bon, ceci étant dit, je compte retourner sur Gomora comme prévu. Mais je ne peux y aller seul. Quelqu'un viendrait il avec moi ? Supplia presque l'archéologue.

Vala leva la main, adressant un clin d'oeil coquin à son collègue. Teal'c approuva et Cameron décida de suivre Teal'c, ce qui sembla exaspérer légèrement le Jaffa. Landry coupa court à la réunion, déclarant qu'ils pourraient partir dans l'heure qui arrivait. Il leur fallait donc courir se rhabiller pour la mission, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une mission diplomatique. Ils quittèrent tous la salle de réunion.

- Vous pourriez venir avec nous Sam, il ne vous faut pas des heures pour préparer un sac et deux plans, si ? Et puis ce serait surement notre dernière mission extra planétaire ensemble avant un certain temps. Qu'en dites vous ? Nous pourrions même y aller en touriste.

- Daniel, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps...

- Bien sur que si ! Nous devrions vraiment prendre cette sortie comme une visite. Ils doivent avoir beaucoup de monuments, de laboratoires... beaucoup de choses qui vous passionnerez si nous visitions une ville sur terre, alors pourquoi pas chez eux ? S'extasia Daniel.

- J'imagine que je peux m'absenter quelques heures, craqua Sam.

- Je vais en parler à Jack !

Daniel partit à toute allure à travers les couloirs, s'il ne pouvait pas travailler à un traité diplomatique, ou à une alliance. Il pouvait toujours mettre à profit ce temps libre pour appliquer le plan de Vala. Ça ne serait pas une perte de temps, il en était persuadé. Et si la relation entre les deux officiers s'avérait viable et surtout réalisable, Sam ne partirait pas au pont intergalactique, et resterait sur terre elle aussi. C'était peut être un peu egoiste de sa part, mais tous les points qui le poussaient à jeter Sam dans les bras du Général O'neill lui semblaient essentiels pour la suite de l'aventure, mais surtout pour son propre bonheur personnel. Elle n'irait pas sur Pegase, non mais, et puis quoi encore !

Perdu dans ses pensées, Daniel ne s'aperçut pas qu'il venait de dépasser Jack bougon, qui marchait la tête basse et les sourcils froncés. Ouvrant tout à coup de grands yeux, l'archéologue s'arrêta à se tourna vers son ami. Un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- On va sur Gomora ?

- Pardon ? S'exclama Jack. J'ai dis que je ne voulais pas...

- Je sais je sais, Meybourne est parti. Vous n'avez pas été tendre avec lui d'ailleurs, lâcha Daniel. Mais je pense que ce n'est pas parce que nous n'avons plus de sommet prévu qu'il faut que nous restions ici. Au contraire. Il serait mieux de visiter le coin, de rencontrer les gens, non ?

- Daniel je ne suis pas d'humeur.

- On pourrait prendre sa pour une visite de base, un voyage extra scolaire ? Proposa Daniel, innocent.

- Vous n'en démordrez pas, n'est ce pas ? Lâcha Jack.

- Je crois que non.

- Et bien, dans ce cas, ais je réellement le choix ?

- Je crois que non, répéta Daniel un grand sourire aux coins de la bouche.

- Alors allons y. Visite tout ce qu'il y a de plus touristique ?

- Voilà.

- Alors, je vais chercher ma vieille tenue.

Jack s'éloigna, laissant un Daniel heureux reprendre sa route vers son propre bureau. Il fallait qu'il explique à Vala ce qu'il comptait faire. Un bon repas dans un restaurant de la cité de Gomora, un tour dans les bibliothèques, une visite guidée peut être. Et si possible, un accident qui poussera Sam a porter ce débardeur qui allait tellement à Vala. Daniel se frappa le front, une nouvelle fois. Fallait il vraiment qu'il pense ce genre de chose à propos de sa collègue ?

Vala était prête, et elle attendait dans le bureau de l'archéologue avec une patience sans précédant. Elle savait qu'il allait convaincre les deux tourtereaux. Elle l'avait vu à la manière à laquelle il avait couru après Sam une fois le débriefing terminé. Il allait surement vouloir lui raconter quel merveilleux plan foireux il avait échafaudé dans son esprit tordu. Lorsqu'il arriva, ouvrant la porte comme à son habitude, il la chercha immédiatement du regard, et lorsqu'il la trouva un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Vala se sentit rougir. Bien qu'elle sut qu'il ne souriait pas pour les raisons qu'elle souhaitait. Il avança vers elle rapidement.

- Ils ont dit oui tous les deux. Dans moins d'une heure, on part en virée tous ensemble. Je veux que vous mettiez votre plan en oeuvre. Je veux que Jack ne pense plus qu'à Sam à chaque instant, qu'elle occupe tellement ses pensées qu'il ne parvienne plus à dormir le soir. Je veux que vous fassiez tout votre possible pour que Sam ne parte pas, pour qu'elle reste ici. Et même si leur relation n'aboutie pas avant les deux prochains jours, je veux qu'elle y croit tellement dur comme fer, que l'idée même de s'absenter pendant des mois entiers ne lui viennent même plus a l'esprit. Vous avez compris Vala ?

- Je crois que vous êtes jaloux, le taquina Vala.

- Jaloux ?

- Elle a le droit de partir sur Atlantis, pas vous... c'est injuste. Il s'agit de la cité des Anciens non ? N'êtes vous pas le plus grand spécialiste sur cette planète dans le domaine ? N'avez vous pas votre place là bas ? Et c'est elle qui a le billet...

- Elle ne serait pas allée sur Atlantis, elle aurait passé un temps impressionnant dans la station qui entoure le pont intergalactique. Mais pour le reste, je suis d'accord. Cependant... les furlings sont une espèce toute neuve. Et je compte bien en devenir un spécialiste.

- Espérons qu'ils ne s'élèvent pas ceux là, ironisa Vala.

- Pourquoi ?

- Sinon il va encore falloir que vous mourriez pour tester ça, plaisanta t-elle.

- Très drôle ! Ah ah ! J'aimerai que vous restiez sérieuse une seconde, et que vous me disiez que vous allez mettre votre plan en action ! Reprit Daniel, légèrement vexé.

- Bien sur ! C'était prévu pendant la sortie diplomatique, alors pourquoi pas pour la sortie touristique.

- C'est parfait, parfait.

- On y va ? Proposa Vala.

- C'est l'heure ?

- Oui, on est même en retard.

Daniel fit volte face, et attrapant le bras de Vala dans la foulée, partit d'un pas vif vers la salle d'embarquement. La jeune femme attrapa le vieux sac de son collègue dans l'élan, lui évitant un stress inutile lors du départ. Ils allaient surement bien rire.

_A suivre..._


End file.
